Prophecies
by zzSnowWhiteQueenzz
Summary: Prophecies are not meant to be told. But to some even the inescapable fate is not acceptable. And the God of Lies was a smith of his own destiny... Loki and Sigyn centric. Based on Norse mythology/Marvel universe/Thor-Avengers movies.
1. Attraction Part I

Author's notes:

**This piece of fiction contains: violence, strong language and sexual themes. **

**You've been warned, read at your own discretion.**

Grammatical incorrectness – deliberate or not can be found in this piece of fiction. I do not care for complaints about it though, spare your time and don't write them.

Also, this is a story inspired by both Norse mythology and the Thor/Avengers franchise by Marvel. However it will not follow the myths completely (nor do I care for the accuracy, neither am I knowledgeable enough with the subject), it is very loosely based on it. If you are here with the wish to learn **real** Norse legends, you should hit the books and not read fanfiction!

Any explanations about certain things in the story, references and other important details will be at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Prophecies**

_She was gifted with the biggest gift of them all – unending knowledge. The gift of foresight – given by the all-seeing Norns themselves. She forfeited it without even dipping her mind into the unseen. Alas, in the fraction of time it was hers – she witnessed the future. It was the nightmare of darkness, nothing equal in fright to compare. It was more heartbreaking then it should have been but she willed not to know the cause. The unending abyss came to the name of Ragnarök. The only detail she ever shared – the horror unbound, shapeless and soundless. Her silence was deafening, born from the refusal of knowledge, believed by others to be her respect to the yet to come._

* * *

**Chapter one**

_**Attraction. **_**Part I**

The heirs to the Golden Asgard throne walked through the grand winding corridors of the palace. The young sibling princes made their way to one of the lesser halls answering to the call of the Odinfather. Their pace was languid with a brooding air surrounding them. Even the booming thunder god Thor was encased in the same reluctance. A long wait was in place for them.

Their father was discussing important matters with his old 'friend' the nobleman Njord. There were talks, which the younger brother had heard, that the Vanir had been the king of the now-forgotten realm of Vanaheim. It was well known that the strange planet would pick a ruler itself and that wasn't referring to the people. In Loki's understanding of the situation Njord was not a good 'friend' of Odin, he was merely a remnant of the long-lasted Aesir-Vanir wars. And there was no other way than to accept his father's 'gracious' offer and peace-making – the younger son believed so because he was used to looking at the bigger picture. Even if he were to ever voice his opinions aloud on the two rulers' ties he would not be agreed with only because the people were too narrow-minded for their own good. It was not the young man's say in any case and he was cunning enough to stay on the good-side of the majority (Odin of course included). Well, most of the time...

The Golden palace of Asgard was almost void of guards. In Loki's mind it was foolish, to believe in one's grandeur so much, be blinded by arrogance, to overrate oneself to such a degree. Although of course the fortress was impenetrable, living up to its name for eons. The guards were weak by his measure – the god of mischief could easily trick or pass them undetected. Still, were he king, he would not allow any weak points in security.

When the entrance came into their line of view, far in the distance both noticed a group of women standing beside it. Straight ahead the younger also caught sight of someone sitting on the lounge in front of a widow. The princes walked closer towards the hall but the girls were none the wiser to their presence. Loki turned a corner just beside the talking females. For once his brother followed him without a word of inquiry or objection. The god of lies could sense the urge of snorting emanating from his elder, although he was too dignified for that. Thor knew it was best to take this route, neither had wanted to attract attention and become the object of glances and talk or even worst – to be flocked by the women.

To any unknowledgeable guest the sideway corridor would not have seemed as anything out of the ordinary, something that had already been there from the beginning. Alas the heart of Asgard – this castle had many a secret. It would bend and warp by the will of the ones who knew of its nature. You could stand just a corner from someone and you would hear them – but they would not hear you. You could stand in front of someone and you would see them – but they would not see you. A mirage or a mirror ability this dome possessed was such. Loki would often indulge in this feature even if with his magical stealth he could have easily slipped past almost anyone, it would just be a waste of energy though.

Another winding turn and the princes were heads protruding behind a wall facing directly towards the large doors, behind which their father was with his guest. Both sons stood in perfect view to the occupants beside the doors but no one took notice of them. There was no need for hushed tones since their voices would be unheard anyway.

The green-garbed prince looked over the conversing circle and the thunder god did so as well led by pure boredom. The younger had to agree with the unstated sentiment, there was no use dragging both here when obviously Odinfather was nowhere near to have ended his politics. The heirs had to take it because it was something their father did more often than not.

The group was of Aesir and Vanir women, the latter obviously Njord's granddaughters. The boundary between the two races was almost untellable. It seemed as if the Vanir females were so undeniably Asgardian that they even looked the part. Loki studied with disinterest the annoying, giggling women. He heard bits of much inappropriate talk for ladies to indulge (more so in public), mentions of his brother and himself. Curtly put it was nothing but gossip and slander that fact he did not find surprising, he was used to such brainless span of interest.

The difference between the Vanir and the people of this realm was that the aforementioned were more exotic. Their eyes especially had this ethereal shimmer. They were often rumored to be able to hypnotize with only that gaze. As the god of magic the young man could say with certainty that that was not so, at best it was a half-truth. They had no such ability connected with their sight, it could only be a different power of hypnosis, which had nothing to do with their eyes. Although this blatant mistruth could have been born simply from the fact that many had found that feature of the Vanir incredibly attractive.

They were truly difficult to tell apart. Not only where their heights similar but also their figures. One of the telltale signs were the stumpy waists. The sung-about hour-glass figures of the Aesir women were simply the achievement of the old tradition of wearing corsets that in the millennias had even become a blood-trait. There had never been such a tradition in Vanaheim, their culture and garb was completely different. Still, Loki reasoned, due to the wars being settled ages before his own birth, Njord had taken residence in Noatun – a place like Valhalla, part of Asgard, yet in a sense a completely different realm. Therefore these 'creatures' were something that couldn't really be considered the children of Vanaheim, they had probably never even seen the realm. The other difference was the lack of accessories and jewelry on the foreign-land females.

The granddaughters of Njord had all the same distinctive wheat colored hair. And if memory served right (and it always did) it was a trait inherited from their mother the love goddess Freya. The mischievous prince had once seen her in court when he was a just a little boy. The Asgardian girls present in the mixed circle, left of the heirs, had a variety of colored locks – from golds to reds. The locks of the girls were all uplifted in braids or chignons – all so very much according to etiquette.

Their garbs were of varying shades of pastel pink. Loki shivered – oh Norns how he hated that color. All were dressed in similar long, loose and flowing dresses. Strapless and cut in a straight line above any hint of their décolletés. However the virginal robes did not hide their physiques, even more so they did not compensate the fact that those young women were anything but not innocent in any sense of the word. Their figures – the dream of any warrior of Asgard. The huge busts, the angelic faces and of course big hips – for bringing not one child into the world. The god of lies failed to see the appeal of any of these features. Big breasts did not attract him. Their pretty faces were all too generic – honestly he would accidentally bed another just by failing to see any difference. The flaring hips – heirs were not anywhere on his goal list. Having a hoard of children just because he was expected to was not reason enough. And the worst part – the absolute lack of intelligence would be disastrous, a minute of conversation with such women left him with the biggest headache ever.

Inwardly he called this type of females fuck toys. In the young prince's understanding this was the only reason why these idiots looked appealing to men.

The god of mischief knew that he was picky, exceedingly so. Not once had any female caught his fancy, even if for their looks. And since he was of the Odin household, where propriety was absolute, his father did not indulge his heirs into any perversities. Although many a place in Asgard it was a family tradition to take boys of age into those _houses_. In all actuality whorehouses because the god of lies did not attach pretty labels, he referred to things by their true name, even if just in his mind. The princes were not. Having not been introduced to such 'indulgences' in his very early days, had not made him addicted to the pleasures of flesh. Later on he had not acquired the urge to satisfy such needs either. More so he completely rejected the idea of any regular 'detours' or consorts because it had the probability of hindering his priorities. Therefore having no interest in nightly endeavors he had not searched for a woman (not like there would be any 'searching' required, there were plenty that wanted to throw themselves all over him, although in their minds he was just the second-best option). His brother did not seem to be too interested in them either, although the younger was not certain since he did not concern himself with Thor's business.

The prince was a loner by spirit so solitude never gnawed at him with demands of finding a companion in a more innocent sense also. Of course there was plenty of slander concerning his person but he did not have to deal with any scorned women because in truth there were none. He did not encourage nor did he attempt to cease the gossip. If anything the negative talk surrounding his eerie persona drove people away and left him to his own devices, well most of the time...

The apathetic man's gaze was drawn to a small child that made her way from the dumbly chuckling circle of women. The little girl had seemingly appeared from nowhere as he had not noticed her before. A miniature babe that he estimated had not spent in this existence very long, sometime after the learning of most basic things but still very young. The child skipped merrily and the magic master even arched his eyebrow. How very peculiar. It was an imitation of a skip and being the god of deceit he could easily notice the theatrics of others. Although the performance of the girl's stride was remarkably believable. How oddly curious.

The child had short, strait cut hair, such a strict cut was very strange for a girl her age. The same wheat color told him that she was definitely an offspring of Freya. She sat on the lounge and the creature occupying the red, plush lounge stole Loki's gaze completely. The young woman made a mocking and comic face at the little girl and she barely contained her mirth. The grimace was meant for the secluded group just a few steps in front of them but it paid no mind to the sitting simply magnificent woman. He did not know why she was so blatantly ignored by the others.

She sat beside an out-of-proportion plant that represented the spirit of the palace well. It was monstrously grown as if everything just had to be grand and so out of measure.

The stormy eyes of the woman denied the lie god of breath. She was most definitely a true Vanir. The shine in those orbs was unmistakable. The tint was that of sea, he wondered in his psyche and he even fully believed that it would change its color depending on the mood. Right now they were of the dark, stormy sea blue. It was clear that the girl did not inherit the sky-blues of her mother. His rational mind berated him, his attention was stuck there for too long, this was not like him. But that thought was ignored and locked away somewhere in the buried labyrinths of his mind, never to see the light of day again.

Her hair was as otherworldly as her very being. The hue of hazel but with strands of gold, where the sun from the huge window caressed it. It was as if depending on light the color would choose itself. Face sharp and framed with unruly cut straight-ish bangs – as if they refused to be chopped in an absolute line. Loose strands were on each side of her divine physiognomy. The rest of her lush hair was scooped in a ponytail, which was long and puffy. The clasp that held it together tightly was gold-tinted but definitely not of the metal – having spent a lifetime surrounded by it, he could without error tell it apart from another. Still the ornate piece did not look cheap in any way, he reckoned it was made from a metal he was not familiar with.

Those mesmerizing eyes daringly lined with a thick black line and adorned with onyx-painted lashes made his usually quite cold body temperature rise fervently. He did not register the change. Alas he did register the peach dyed lips as they broke into a broad grin at the little sister that joined her. The woman's pose was anything but not lady-etiquette appropriate. It was boyish and very confidant, lacking a care in the world, as she leaned on her hand and her legs were crossed one atop the other. Her vivid dress's cut allowed him view of a bare leg. The color of the dress was fluctuating, it was blindingly orange with shifting tints of green. Much like those on a leaf, still attached to a tree, dying and decaying but still retaining the barest hints of its former greenery. He loved such a masterly crafted metaphor.

The shape of the dress was brave, he had to admit. The thick straps met behind her neck, his gaze followed them down her chest. The cut was oh-so deliciously low, giving plenty of view of small, pert breasts. Her silhouette was embraced by the fabric but it flowed weightlessly down her hips. Such garb was not considered inappropriate in Asgard. Only that any suitor looking-for females always chose to accentuate their virginal-innocence, despite the fact whether they had any of that.

The young woman's lithe feet were in gold-not-really-gold strapped heals. Again, quite different form the norm. The prince judged from her seated person that she possibly had a relatively short stature. But that slender physique made her appear quite tall. There was something in that skin of hers that made Loki clench his fingers on the wall, painfully digging his nails into it. The girl was pale, not as translucently pale as he was. And such flesh just as his own was envied by the sun-kissed Aesir women. They would spend hours dolling their faces with powder but they'd never manage to hide their sun-loved skin.

The loud conversation the two sisters led (and he didn't contemplate his knowledge of this fact, the stunning young woman could not have been anything else but Njord's granddaughter, despite her lack of resemblance to the rest of her sibling blood-kin) had stunned him. He was a man that prided himself in rarely to ever be caught unaware and when such a thing occurred he would be heavily displeased. This time though he didn't have the amount of time needed to locate the reaction behind this surprise. The god of lies had a wider pallet of emotions than believed by majority but smaller than that of the usual Asgardian.

While the content of the vocally shared thoughts was unexpected, there were some much more bizarre facts. The two sitting Vanir on the lounge conversed in loud volume, alas the group was none the wiser to it. The elder sister had bent the palace to her whim and it obeyed by hiding the truth with a shawl of unimportance. The others knew that both girls were there just beside them but they were hidden into a sight and sound of something that would be completely not worth paying attention to.

But if what the young lady and the future-to-be-lady child talked about were to be heard, there would be repercussions for such insolence. Therefore it couldn't have been anything but the solid fact that they both knew of something that only a few did. And when in Loki's great vanity moments he attributed this knowing only to himself. The younger prince was sure that his elder wasn't even aware of it. It was common belief that the Allfather was all-knowing but in reality it wasn't so. While the Golden fortress was like an extension of the Odinfather, not built for such a purpose nor created by Odin himself, but it was so. Mysterious were the ways of this dome. There was that important detail that the woman seemed confidently aware of. The all-knowing Allfather (even if all-aware only in the territory of the palace) was truly all-seeing but not all-hearing. Loki weighed that his father probably did not have the ability to track the conversations going on here. Even if he did, what mere chances there were that he did possess such a power, then he probably did not use it because it would be such a bother. At least if Odin were to listen in now and then he would have definitely caught his youngest son plotting. The god of mischief admitted to himself with a great air of remorse that he quite often let out a fraction of a plan slip out aloud when mulling over the plots in his mind. If father were to know any of his less than innocent ideas forming, he would without a doubt crush their further fruition into reality and serve a befitting punishment. That was a petrifying thought, therefore the young heir did not delve into it any deeper.

The blond little girl spoke and held herself with such refine air that was well beyond her years. The green clad prince however did not ponder on this oddity as there was something much too distracting in his view.

"Did you hear what sister said about you?" the child inquired of the elder, her tone was in the boundaries of respectful volume.

The eye-candy of a woman rolled her eyes exasperatedly, which was a very boyish notion. She waved her hand dismissively at her baby-sister and replied loudly.

"As if it's something new. I know the brain-lacking repertoire of her and her dumb friends by word. Lofn can choke on a cock for all I care."

The voice of the mystery of a creature was bewitching to Loki. While the sentences uttered were meant to be stinging, all he focused into was the texture of the sound. It was finer than silk and rung better than crystal, somewhere between a low and a high octave. The undeniable finality that not only the words but the voice held was breathtaking somehow.

The tiny conversant barely contained her laughter behind her small hand. Although she composed herself and continued with all seriousness of a scolding adult. This topic seemed not only wholly inappropriate to be shared with a child but from the garnered reactions it was clear that she understood the implications and accusations in it.

"Sigyn, that's evil"

The god of mischief greedily sealed the woman's name into memory. Not knowing yet that every minor detail connected to her would be always without fail engraved into his psyche.

"Is it?" the older wondered aloud and a wicked grin overpowered her face as she looked at the child. She absentmindedly played with her modest (compared with her clothing) gold-not-really-gold earring.

"But it would be hilarious, no? 'Lord Njord's granddaughter died on her knees in front of some Asgard soldier-nobody while giving head' – the scandal would be incomparable to any before! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Or I'd be somewhere on the other end of the Universe laughing my arse off!" the mirth in the young lady's tone was prominent (and that title stuck to her image in the prince's mind and he didn't dare question it).

Again the child barely held back her laugh, alas she countered wisely.

"Sister, for someone who loathes mingling with the society and being connected with scandals in any way as much as you do, why would you wish such a gossip-bait of a crisis to befall our family name?" the little girl looked away and continued with her hand still covering her mouth from the earlier attempt at taming her mirth "We're both going to the Unnamed realms for laughing at this"

Sigyn (her name had started plaguing his mind and he was irritated greatly by its pestering) gestured with her hands, shimmering nail-varnish twinkling.

"And that's a bad thing? Meh, I'd be far away from any commotion as per usual. And it's not like it would be something new, mother is always the talk of the court. It is an everyday occurrence that our blood-line represents the 'in' in infamous" she offered disinterested.

The younger sister did not answer to the mention of the Unnamed realms. Her witty replies turned down in their mood hinting at sadness.

"Truly. I miss our mother... Let's cease this unrealistic conversation, I feel bad about it, even if _you_ were the one joking about it"

"Indeed, it's not like it's going to happen anyway. Lofn would never choke on one, she's far too skilled at it"

"Sigyn!" there was a playful hint in the child's warning. The little girl sighed. "The only thing that unsettles me is the lack of meaning in such an existence. What kind of purpose can they have in their immortal life? I... I-I often wonder myself if I have a reason to exist, if I'll actually manage to find and serve a valid, important purpose..." she studied the marble flooring and dangled her feet off the edge of the sanguine lounge.

A concerned expression crossed the older sister's face. The young lady turned her now narrowed gaze to the oblivious group of babbling women in front.

"I couldn't agree more. I mean look at them!" she gestured rudely with her hand at the females "I can't hear anything of even moderate value! Purpose or not, these cock-sucking blockheads are a complete waste of air" pointing at a certain girl (obviously also one of her kin), which was no older than there very beginning of adolescence, she continued "Even Nanna, I mean for the love of the nine realms, is it really necessary to imprint all that blatant shit for a child as the 'way of life'? What kind of goddesses shall they become, what will their purpose be, what will they guard and represent? People can talk all they want but mother – the love goddess is not like this. And knowing that there isn't anything solid on her affairs means that whatever happens in detail is always kept behind locked doors."

The tirade ended abruptly and Sigyn turned to her tiny sibling. She cupped the girl's face with her hands and smiled tenderly.

"Let us continue speaking about 'purpose' and 'existence' in the gardens, shall we, my dearest baby-sister Syn?"

The child grinned and nodded. The young woman rose gracefully from her seat and the movement was in argument with her seemingly very unlady-like behavior. She took the hand of her sister as the blond hopped off the lounge. They walked about the piece of furniture towards the huge windows. Loki received the affirmation of the lady's abilities as the used-to-be-window had now a grand glass door incorporated in it.

The young prince wanted to follow the retreating females but was stopped by the lecture of his mind that scolded him for this new silly fixation. If it would have been just the appearance that attracted him so, he would have shaken it off with an explanation that the instinctual nature had finally caught up to him. It would be obliterated in denial and buried underneath the solid truth that he was above such trifle obsessions. The ever alert psyche also reminded him that his brother was still present and he would never show his true interest (which he inwardly called 'weakness'' and he had none of such) to anyone.

The god of mischief glanced at his elder, which was forever drown in his depressive boredom. Their eyes met, emerald against cerulean. The thunder god's expression suddenly became some sort of variation of startled. The apathetic boy-prince didn't even succeed in rising an eyebrow in question as Thor grasped the lapels of his coat and asked hurriedly.

"What time is it?"

Loki wallowed in rage. The words 'do I look like a pocket-watch' almost slipped from his silver tongue. But there was the fact that right now his 'golden' brother was a nuisance and if replying would be the way to get rid of him, it was worth the pleasantry. Well, as much as he could muster of that, which wasn't much at all... He remained indifferent as he answered.

"Quarter past three, actually" the 'dark' prince said while forcefully brushing off the hands away from his form. His tone did not hide his ruffled state but his brother cared not to hear it. Therefore it was left undetected.

Thor slapped his big hand clumsily onto his forehead.

"Damn it! I had promised our friends to meet them" he continued hurriedly "I'm sure father won't notice us gone for a brief time, surely he has still a lot to discuss with his guest" his red-cape swooshed as he turned to briskly walk away. Fourth or fifth midstep in distance he noticed the lack of his younger brother's presence and he looked back.

"Won't you be joining us, brother?"

Really now, what point would it be to tag along and see the brain-dead warrior three and the obnoxious lady Sif as well? Listening to the repetitive stories by the hundredth and conversing about nothing of value – that was not in Loki's list of priorities. Fighting battles of wits and winning against them while they were not even aware of it, obviously eons away from his level of intelligence was a waste of effort and he was not desperate enough for company to indulge. Furthermore he could not stand being taken in for the part of the jester. The shadowy outcast of their little closed circle – how quaint, he wished not to endure such belittling.

"Yes, I will not be going. I have important matters to attend to, which I have neglected due to father's urgent call. Seeing as it is not as important as we believed, I shall be taking my leave. And if we won't return in time, well we'll both share the trouble then"

"Indeed" Thor grinned, the big oaf, completely unaware of his brother's partial-lie and reluctance to follow. The older prince shrugged. "Suit yourself, brother." And so he left without turning back.

Loki stood in his place, until his ignorant brother had strolled far enough for his essence to dissipate from the corridor. 'Share the trouble' the heir snorted, like that would ever happen. Were they both guilty or not, their punishment was rarely served equally. It was as if the elder always had credit on his account, the good deeds done at some point that would soften whatever response to his questionable actions. The god of lies himself though was forever at the wrong, eternally indebted in that sense. Any worthy act was often viewed upon as lesser than it truly was. And with time, he began to doubt that it was the cause of his elaborate pranks. The miniscule number of being found out only solidified that feeling. The known wrongs could not have overshadowed him so much.

* * *

**A/N** The prologue (text in italics) is about Frigga. Odin's wife is said to have the gift of prophecy but she does not disclose anything about the future. In this story she does not have the ability because she was frightened by the knowledge and therefore it was forfeited.

Norns in the Norse mythology are goddesses that decide the course of one's destiny. They are the equivalent of the Moirae (Fates) in the Greek mythology.

About ages – since the story is about gods that have lived for centuries – the number of years lived would tell nothing. So in our human years the characters would be considered of these ages: Thor and Loki 19-20ish, Sigyn about 16-17ish, Syn aged 6, Nanna (Sigyn's sister, the young adolescent) 12-13, Lofn (also a sister of Sigyn) similar in age to Loki and Thor.

In the actual Norse myths these goddesses are not related. Parts of the family tree are taken from the Marvel-universe.

Sigyn is often portrayed in fanfiction as the Persephone-esque type of character: weak, naïve, representing everything that is good and so on. I didn't find this fitting for her, that's why in this fiction her character won't be the goody-goody two-shoes type.

Reviews would be lovely~


	2. Attraction Part II

**Chapter two**

_**Attraction. **_**Part II**

The master of magic travelled to one of the secluded gardens of the great Asgard palace through the paths only known to him. He made his way swiftly not wanting to miss a moment. Daring not to inspect his own unexplainable need to witness Sigyn the bewitching goddess. He wanted to know more of the stunning woman's intellect that somehow he felt would be worthy of the fury for missing a meeting with Odin. Her mind was like a puzzle box and Loki never refused an intriguing mystery.

The outside was adorned with the most vibrant and exotic of plant-life. Encasing the greenery with its taunting colors. No one would notice him from the side, so he did little to hide his presence as he stood behind a hedge. As expected the only two occupants did not notice him. The elder sister skipped merrily like a child, while the younger walked with a measured step as if in complete reverse to her visual nature. The sly god took notice that the bright dress Sigyn wore was much softer in its tint while shined on by the sun. The orange turned to the lightest of peach and flowed slowly with each of her movements. The little girl's – Syn's puffy short dress was the same but shone more purely in its seafoam color.

The enchanting lady asked her child sister.

"What would be the most valuable of existences? But, Syn, one befitting for you as well."

"Knowledge" the miniature Njord's granddaughter answered without a second's delay.

"Would you sacrifice an eye for wisdom unrivaled by any other?"

"It is not a question of loss that is the matter here. In that sense, I think I would spare only very few things to attain that which I desire. But it is not wisdom I want, it is knowledge."

"Is that not one and the same?" the petite female asked with a smile as she looked down to her sister.

"No, in my belief it is not. Wisdom is meant for ruling, creating and dividing. To understand ones' men, to be fair and just – that is not what I seek. I choose to separate knowledge because I wish to learn different things. I wish to know how and why the realms turn, I wish to understand the unfathomable of the Universe" the strangely mature child traced a blossom of a vividly violet flower "To me it is just as important to know the mind of a flower as it is equally important to grasp the ways of the Universe in the grand view from where I stand."

Their walking stopped as the older uttered.

"You seem so cast-off, little Syn. Why are you so... so melodramatic about it? Don't you believe that you can attain such a goal? To me, your lovely delusional sister, it seems that you are well on your way to it" her expression softened at the child, which attention was stolen by a violet bud. The jest was most likely meant to lull the child into lighter spirits, although somehow it seemed to be said with seriousness.

She glanced back at her chiding sister, the child's large eyes were full of something he identified as a version of hope.

"Sometimes I believe that I can touch what I yearn for, as if it is truly tangible and the Norns are gracious to me. Alas when such inviting thoughts abandon me, I feel like I try to reach somewhere high but am in truth only grasping about blindly in the dark. I fear that my existence will prove to be wasted and in the end with all my good intentions I will have a purpose more meaningless than that of a grain of sand in a vast desert... But I am nothing but a mere child foolishly dreaming, what can I understand about the fated..."

Sigyn shook her head still wearing the warm expression.

"You are just a child but that is exactly why you are bound to succeed. No bratty kid could ever understand as much as you do, you are already knowledgeable beyond your years. To such an extent that it is unbelievable even. And time won't take that away, be brave and unyielding and you shall only move forward and gain more. Trust me, I know."

Loki had to agree. The babe was truly fascinating, not once had he heard such from beings her age. And a great number (pitiful really) of matured creatures did not possess a scratch of a mind such as hers.

Syn beamed at the encouragement, her soul's resolve strengthened.

"Let me guess your purpose of existence"

"Do indulge me" the elder said while playfully putting her hands on her hips and twirling her body slightly.

"Hmm, I guess to someone who would know you from the side, really know you, they would say that it is travelling, discovering and learning – in a way also a yearning for knowledge. But that would not be quite true, just the surface of it, truly. It would not be correct that you represent 'life' either, while you are fascinated with creation and thriving that is really too generic for you, Sigyn sister. Your purpose is closer to 'life' and 'death', you are someone that is not one but both. A contradiction in its own right. And knowing just where you fancy going to, 'death' is really not far from it" the little girl contemplated aloud, her tone solemn and serious.

"You are observant, Syn" the lady laughed "However that's such a depth, I rarely if ever fathom it as such"

"Ah, but it is still correct, is it not?" Syn questioned with a lovely childish smile.

"I do believe so" she backed away from her sister a couple of steps and with a vicious grin she spun on her heel "Oh, Syn, if you only knew how wondrous the worlds are!" Sigyn continued swirling on her feet, her dress flew about her, feather-light it seemed.

"I am curious about them but I do not think your purpose would ever befit me. I would be able to walk the realms like you then – a true child of the Universe. Alas I cannot and I do not think I wish to"

"Pity, but then again my vanity could not uphold itself if there were many as myself" the older sister grasped the corners of her dress and spread the pale peach fabric like wings. Her movements were in a mock-dance fashion and not, the stalking prince couldn't really describe them. And he never ran out of words, however it didn't bother him now.

"If any..." the younger finished. "How much of the Universe have you travelled?"

"Universe... Multiverse... – not much. In the narrow minded views of our fellow people – a great deal then"

"Multiverse, is there really such a thing?"

"Well, I'm not one to announce my views as the truth. Ah, correction it's not like I ever talk about this with anyone" the young woman released a bitter laugh "But it is something of a ghost-knowledge, there are many talks about it. You know especially _there_. It's told as a fact, even if they can't say anything solid – or well maybe I just wouldn't quite understand even if they were to attempt, but they even say that the Norns witness different variations of the three grand timelines"

"As if just one reality was not complicated enough" the lady-child pouted.

"Oh, but isn't that fascinating in itself? There's so much to see and there's so much that we still do not understand!"

"You love puzzles, don't you, sister?" she sighed.

"Actually, I don't have enough patience for them" Sigyn said with seriousness that wasn't quite in harmony with her character from before.

"But you have enough for the mysteries of the Universe" the child said smugly.

"Yes." it was a strong reply that allowed no further discussion. "But that's just insane little me!" the girl accentuated with a predatory grin.

"Must you be so... eccentric all the time?" the tiny creature asked not impressed.

The two females neared the edge of the gardens. Loki had to stand behind a thin fig tree and there was a lot more effort needed to conceal himself. The small plant did almost nothing to hide his lanky stature.

The air surrounding the duo became thick with tension and he almost had to hold his breath as he watched them.

"Yes, yes I must" the elder uttered darkly, becoming a different being in every sense "Oh, dearest, don't you know that I have too? This façade drives away any unwanted attention. And for most of the part I am ignored and left to my devices. Everyone holds me to be below their 'serious' and 'important' matters but if you ask me those are nothing but trifle. It is also much to my gain that I do not look like mama because I am also much more undesirable since I look this way"

"I never saw it as such, your sparkling demeanor... It took much thought into making..." the younger sister offered "'Mama' you refer to mother so... casually"

"Really now? The woman is my mother, she carried me in her womb for so long and that allows me to refer to her with such intimacy as if we'd have a strong bond. And if not, well then, I don't owe her enough respect to be bound to mention her with it"

The tiny child changed the subject.

"Is it really worth making everyone and our own family believe you to be so insane?"

"Is it worth it?" Sigyn laughed bittersweetly "Why of course it is! Is it such a high price to pay for being allowed to live my dream?

The girl took her baby-sister by her hand and started strolling again. The mischievous prince had to continue moving if he wanted to not lose sight of them. It was all the more difficult since there weren't even the smallest objects to blend in with. He had to concentrate into his stealth abilities to stalk unseen and unheard. Where there any reflective surface he wouldn't have to, then standing in place would be enough to track the Vanir.

The two that held his interest now stood beside the ocean. Loki was mystified how they reached such a secluded place so quickly. There were no roads that led to it so effectively and swiftly. He cursed himself mentally for being so puppeteered that he didn't even notice exactly how he got to the seaside. The distance between the beach and the palace was great and no paths direct enough. He blamed himself for being so moronic and not studying his interest-beholders (beholder – if he was honest with himself) with more attention to the surroundings.

The shore of the dark blue sea was empty, void of any living bothers. The lady released her hold on her sibling. With her shoes in hand she continued the seemingly ended conversation.

"My dearest, I want the world! I want the Universe to be my playground. I'll stop for nothing to have it in my grasp however insignificant I am, I still yearn for it!"

"A queen then" the child whispered silently but the hidden man's honed hearing picked it up.

"What?" the water-splashing woman stopped in her tracks, she laughed and a moment later her hands ceased saving her dress from the worriedly waving sea "Oh, yes, do stroke my ego! Queen of the boundaries – I do like that!"

"Men have egos" Syn remarked with distaste.

"Am I less worthy than a man? Or is my purpose too weak?" Sigyn inquired but her cheery tone was not really asking.

"N-no, that's not what I meant" the child tried to explain, only to be interrupted by her sisters untamable laughter.

"I know, my darling" she escaped from the waves and closed in on the miniature version of Freya. The girl tried to avoid her recklessly walking sister as to not get a dose of the splashing salty waters on her small form.

Syn's face was grasped by dainty hands and smiled down upon by the strange-minded goddess.

"You are my most precious person in existence, Syn darling. Only to you I willingly bestow the knowing of my secrets, you are the keeper of this forbidden knowledge. And I know, I _know_ you will be more knowledgeable than even the Allfather. Trust your mad sister, for she knows best" the child placed her hands onto her elder's in a sign of affection.

Soon the lady-goddess released the blond doll-child. She spun around with her hands clasped behind her back and she resumed her walking.

"Oh, sweetheart, if only you knew what joy travelling the realms brings me! I'd wither away here in Asgard, it is so colossally boring! The golden grandeur is so... Well, it's not for me."

The younger heir had to disagree with that sentiment. Sure, the realm eternal was quite over-the-top but it was fit for a king. That was probably his Asgardian upbringing speaking though. Loki loathed being biased.

"Tell me. Tell me again that which you have mentioned and tell me more of that which you have left untold" the small girl pleaded.

"Centuries would not be enough to tell you everything of what I have seen. I could go on for hours and hours about the worlds..." she answered absentmindedly as she gazed at the clear blue skies.

"Please do share with me, even if just a little. You know I take interest in your tales"

The girl-woman nodded.

"Did you know that there are worlds beyond the world tree Yggdrasill?"

"Is that really possible?"

A sigh escaped the again water treading female.

"Our view of the world is too narrow, there are much more beyond that which we gods comprehend and it's not the Multiverse over it. Although I've never ventured beyond the world tree. I wish I could but I can only enter the nine of Yggdrasill, with exceeding difficulty to some I must note. I don't think that even the Rainbow Bridge can allow passage to the worlds over – it is not powerful enough. Heimdall is aware of the others but I don't think that his gaze quite extends to them"

The lie god mentally agreed. But he knew not of how or from where this girl could possibly have garnered this knowledge. He was aware of it by his own wider-than-usual understanding and forbidden books extended the knowing. It was also a mystery exactly how the lady 'walked' from one realm to another. He prided himself for knowing and having the ability to use other paths – dark portals to other worlds. The young prince couldn't accept and comprehend the fact of her ways though. For he was the acclaimed magician, said to be the best of Yggdrasill. Only if Norns could have been faulty (and they never ever were) would Sigyn be stronger than him in enchanting.

"About which realm would you like to hear, sister?"

"Any, Sigyn. Pick by your own choosing. I am sure grandfather will not be finished soon, so tell me, please"

"Then Vanaheim" the elder's face turned dreamy "You know grandfather Njord's stories have never been vivid enough to describe the realm for what it truly is. And by Norns what a stunning one it is! For me, nor Noatun nor Asgard is really home. Vanaheim, when you stand there the sensation is different. I can feel the way it breathes, the beat of the world courses through you. The beat from the core like no other – it is truly alive." She extended her hand to the heavens "Oh and the sky, oh the sky, Syn... Whenever I hold my hands to this crystal clear sky of blue I feel that it's so distant – I can't reach it. Much like the throne room of Asgard – so untouchable, the unattainable Deus. But when I reach for the Vanaheim sky – I can touch it. The clouded and dreary heavens – always in thought but they seem to understand and are never wary of my reach. The blankets of rain clouds forever shroud the heavens in blue-gray but the three suns never shy away. Even after the biggest downpours coming down on a sunny midday – the rainbow gates never grace the sky. The sunsets of Vanaheim are nothing like the ones on Asgard. As the three set down beyond the horizon everything dyes itself in red, like fresh blood from an artery such a morbidly fascinating lightshow. As the quintet of moons rule the night sky they are always alone, stars are hidden away by the fluffy, waving clouds" the woman swirled on her feet in the today-dark sea.

"But the forests, the forests... Everything thrives and _lives_. The woods are dark and the trees are menacing compared to the Asgardian plant life. The flowers are not as brightly colored as here, there they look as if they belong. And not as if they are fighting a battle on who is more noticeable. The air is damp, much more than here in Asgard. The leaves and vines that climb the trees – blooming and not, are all thick with water. The ferns are also so beautiful. The barks of the lean giants are covered with lichen. The ground in the woods blanketed in short moss with colorful mushrooms sprouting here and there. Meadows are all in tall and sun-loved grasses. Every bit of greenery, except for the sturdy trees and grass, is so sensitive. When you touch ones – they vine and climb up your hand as if with the intention of making you a part of them, others shy away and even disappear without a trace – search as you might you won't find them. And believe me I've tried. The realm is also full of all kinds of animals, mostly the furry ones allow to be observed while the others hide. They are a part of Vanaheim, they live by the rhythm. Everything is in perfect harmony – it is as if everything knows about what happens or maybe even will happen in that world. They can be guides and a wish is enough to be led to the place which you desire to find... Ah, why did I have to forget the beat of Vanaheim..." Sigyn finished her tale with a mournful note.

"Perhaps one day you shall hear or rather understand it again" the attentively listening sister commented.

"Who knows..." the young woman whispered.

"Where else have you been, sister?"

"Hmmm" the goddess hummed and tapped her glossy lip with a finger "I've been to a realm just below Asgard"

The lady-child chided with mounting interest. Much bigger than when she listened to the previous story, which the hidden man believed she had heard not once.

"You have visited the Light Elf kingdom? It cannot be! What does it look like?" eager was the babe to hear.

"See your sister is not as hopeless as everyone believes" a mysterious smile took rule of her features. The other sister ignored the remark.

"I haven't been long in Alfheim. Unlike the meekly inhabited Vanaheim, it has many residents"

"Inhabited?" the girl asked with a frown at the new information.

"Why yes, of course. I have not met any Vanir in our true homeland but me being there had not bothered them, although they were aware of it. But I was a much more uninvited guest in Alfheim. I had feared that I would be noticed if my presence where to linger there any longer. The Elven are smart, very much so. I didn't have any delusions that I could have hidden myself well enough to be undetected while indulging for some real exploration. It looks like... Umm, well it is very much different from either Vanaheim or Asgard. The scenery and everything looks like crystal or glass but that's not really accurate. I can't even describe the colors, they're just different. It's so transparent, translucent and even fluctuating. The whole realm seems as if it is forever changing, moving, when in truth it isn't. To any Vanir or Asgardian the light itself would seem unnatural there, although it is the opposite. I haven't really seen anything of their living areas, so I can't say anything about their buildings and castles. I wish I could..."

"The Fae realms, wow..." the listening tiny female was astounded. "Have you... Have you ever visited our father's kingdom?"

"Svartalfheim? Only when I was little. I don't remember it well. Mother had taken me with her once, just me though. Now that I think about it, her taking just me is so strange and unreal... Iwaldi's palace and the underground – the dungeons and mines, are huge and much less metal-crafty than you'd be led to believe. They're not of dirt and shining ores and gems, they're made out of stone – dark and sturdy"

Iwaldi – now that Loki had heard it, he remembered that Freya the infamous love goddess had had children with one of the Dwarf kings. The son of _the _Iwaldi. Making their father Iwaldi the third or the second, maybe? He wasn't too keen on the Dverger history anyway. The god of mischief made a mental note to brush-up on it.

"And that's not all" Sigyn flashed a maniacal grin at her sister and the smile did not seem to wish to leave her beautiful physiognomy. She stood in the waters ankle-deep. Soon she raised one of her legs, while standing on tip-toes on the other. The raised leg was bent, then she tossed it to the side, extending it in a straight line. She began swirling round while one of her feet anchored, changing from standing on both at times. Her arms were raised to the skies or moved in front of her as she twirled continuously. The dancing was light, graceful but not overly slow.

"Sigyn!" Syn shouted and covered her mouth, having not expected this. Her wave dancing sister did not cease her swaying.

The young man's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. The prince had instantly recognized the dance. It was danced by Naiads, the water nymphs. In all truth the dance was not difficult (especially for such a lithe creature it seemed), nor overly insinuating. It wasn't even held very arousing or anything of the sort by the realm dwellers it originated from. It didn't rise from some coupling tradition either. But for one reason or the other in Asgard it was considered a very, very inappropriate dance. Therefore it was never performed by groups of women (or one woman) in court or any public places. And anyway Asgardians weren't very good with dances that did not have a strict structure and required a different type of grace, not as formal and angular. This was a first seeing it, he decided that he liked the impression it left very much – judging from the artistic point of view.

"Niflheim!" the child squeaked.

"Oh, yes. The abode of mists" the girl replied as she finished her mini-performance.

Syn shook herself from the stupor.

"But it's the realm of ice. How does that work with the Oceans and Rivers? Even salt crystalizes there!"

"The east and south regions of that world are not frozen solid. The Upperworld is the dome of the giants, below the flowing waters reside Naiads and other Ocean folk. They are famed for their hospitality. Well and mother was quite well-known down there so in a way her connections led me to be a guest to their royal family. I learned to dance there. Being underwater in Niflheim is not difficult but I really couldn't stand their food. I was there for some time, felt really welcome too! And as you well know, my little sister, I don't quite trust anyone. So that was really quite a feat!"

The small girl shook her head, her hands on her tiny hips – a lecturing pose.

"You really are something, Sigyn, aren't you?"

Twinkling-bell laughter followed from the tale-telling woman. 'Yes' echoed in Loki's head, he had to agree wholeheartedly.

"Well except_ there_, the other three realms have nothing so fascinating for you to wander into them"

"No" the woman said dreamily "I'd like to witness all of Yggdrasill. One world in particular holds my interest"

"Let me guess" Syn said.

The goddess's attention was drawn to her kin, who she seemed to love and trust more than any other. Her face turned into a sly mask that somehow told the lurker that the guess would be wrong.

"Midgard"

The older sister's expectation was proven right and her mirth made sound in the empty beach yet again.

"No, although I have tried to enter the world of Midgardians before. They have a wide grasp on the universe and its endlessness and at the same time they do not. They disbelieve anything that is beyond their solid understanding, therefore the world tree is only a myth, a fairytale to them. They deny anything beyond their grasp, therefore their realm is a closed party. Because it is so, getting there my way would be exceedingly difficult, maybe impossible even. Therefore I have not pried against their silent – to us, world. If they deny our existence, then they are just as nonexistent to me as I am to them"

"Muspellheim then. If you are going to venture there, it will be so hot that you'll need-"

"Jotunheim" the woman interrupted, no jest in her tone.

"What!?" the younger sister raised her voice in disbelief.

The man stalking in the shadows was also shocked out of his comprehension capacities. While he may have lacked the (alluringly) strange girl's fascination with the outer realms the prince could still understand it. But whatever compelled her to turn her glances to Jotunheim was beyond him. An icicle of a shiver ran down his now bent spine. He had no reason to feel such disgust for the Jotunns but he did nonetheless. The cunning heir could always see the whole picture, so he never justified without reason his father's side. He saw both of the warring sides, instead of just one. He could grasp that such confrontations usually did not have just one utterly guilty side. Yet the mentioned realm did not fall into that category, he despised it for no apparent reason. And something in his subconscious told him that he was better off without knowing why. The boy-prince paid no mind to the voices, he eradicated them from his head and did not over-think it as he mostly did everything.

"But, but what could you possible want to see in Jotunheim!?" the now squeaking range was frantic. With swiftly added calm-glazed seriousness the miniature version of wisdom continued "Surely the Frost Giants would not like a silly girl exploring their world. They are not bullheaded as many are so inclined to believe. If you were to just pop-up there, you would be basically treading on their threshold. I hope I do not have to tell you how foolish thus would be"

"Indeed you are right. As always, my tiny Syn" Sigyn released a sorrowful breath from the captivity of her lungs. She went on "And that is exactly why I have not set foot there. With the scarce or more accurately nonexistent visiting to their realm, unlike in Alfheim, they would without a doubt notice me instantly"

The small child nodded in agreement, while her sister took hold of the now soaked corner of her flowing dress.

"And this-" the young woman gestured to her now bared thigh, on which an intricate dagger was strapped "-would not stop them"

Loki chocked as he witnessed the nude skin of her leg. And that was ridiculous he reminded himself because her energetic movement and of course the dance had not quite hidden those long limbs. The angered prince berated himself for this odd lapse in his usual mental processing. His recovery to normalcy instantaneous. With a huff he focused into the ornate weapon – clearly he had misjudged, the woman was not stupid enough to enter uncharted territories without any sort of protection but some mere spell-casting. The dagger itself was Dverger crafted, the signature gears, swirls and all that as much as he could see from the distance. It was most probably a gift from the girl's father – king Iwaldi. The bizarre thing was that it was not made from gold – the most common metal the dwarfs worked with. Crafted from silver – such Dverger weaponry was a rarity in itself, perhaps specially so for his daughter. The shinning silver clashed terribly with the gold-not-really-gold accessories Sigyn wore.

"Still, why does Jotunheim attract you so?" pestering curiosity was not uncommon between seekers of knowledge, apparently the child was not an exception.

"The snow" was the reply, water-splashing twirling commenced after.

"Snow? That is your answer? Sigyn, but the phenomenon is present in Vanaheim, why care for that horrible and desolate place?"

"True, it is present. The petty snowfall that doesn't really cover the Vanir lands and a rare slight frost in winters of Asgard. In comparison, the snow in Vanaheim is just frolicking in the grasses, while in Jotunheim snow is making love."

A slight pause took place before Syn managed to say something.

"That is something far too odd to hear from you"

"Is it?"

"Far too poetic, such 'lovely' metaphors are not befitting to your character"

"Perhaps" the elder sister shrugged "But it's snow and that is how I comprehend it. I want to see it in its purest form, that's why Jotunheim"

The languidly pacing child said.

"Knowing you, I guess, it should not be so surprising. I mean you love _that_ realm and while I can hear the adoration in your voice, I cannot understand it. I perceive the 'why' and 'how' but that does not mean I truly understand it"

"It is so because you do not agree with the sentiment, that's where the animosity comes from"

"Possibly, but it is not 'animosity' I feel for the realm or your fixation with it. It is simply a semi-transparent mystery and the haze I cannot ignore... Anyway, I'd like to hear more of your travels. Please. And you know, sometimes it is not the story that interests me most but what your voice does not hide"

A loving smile and a word told without hesitation.

"Alright"

The many grains of time became the past when the lady began a story.

"I believe I have not told you that when I travel I change. I become more 'me' than when in Noatun or here"

"You have not. And I do not follow" the girl interrupted.

"Then shush. Don't stop me with your corrections"

Syn curtly nodded once, as if mentally not happy with her unwise intrusion of the tale.

"I change physically. It is not conscious. The longer I'm away the more prominent the difference. I often wonder if I were to travel someplace where I've never been, perhaps the change would be different. But for now it's always the same. My hair turns darker – a shade of ashen onyx. My eyes from the murky blue become so very much like the green lakes turned into swamps of Vanaheim"

"How peculiar..."

"I feel it is right to change my very name as I enter into the other worlds. Maybe for the sake of hiding my identity if anything where to go amiss, well the last thing I would like is for grandfather to catch wind of my frequent detours... Do... do they ever notice when I'm missing?" she referred to her family.

The lady-child shook her head, mournfully even.

"...No..." reluctance was evident in the answer.

"I see. That's for the best" Sigyn uttered with fake uncaring but Loki registered it. While masterfully performed it was still a lie and he was a god of deceit for a reason.

The seafoam dressed female changed the sad-sounding subject to a different direction.

"What do you call yourself?"

"Angrboda"

"In the ancient tongue meaning the bringer of grief. How sorrowful... and imposing. A name that should belong to a giantess"

"Well my birth name does not quite represent who I am. 'Victorious' well yes I _can _bestow victory to others or will minor things to lead to a series of fortunate or unfortunate events. But that is a grave secret and it cannot be known"

"But why hide such an amazing ability?"

"Dearest, I thought you'd understand. If it were known, do you know where I'd wound up in? I'd be tied to the front of a war ship just to bring luck, I'd be thrown into a cage and dragged into the battlefield only to ensure a victory. Or worst, I would be stolen by a man, who'd want to have endless fortune in his life. I'd be no more than a trinket, even if placed in a damned golden birdcage"

The blond sibling was stunned into silence. The prince of mischief had not needed the explanation to understand the situation. It was all too true. But even if the females believed to be alone and only a named few could have so stealthily sneaked up on them as him, it was too dangerous of a discussion. Secrets should not be mentioned out loud even if you were alone. Although the lie god thought that Sigyn only shared this knowledge with her baby-sister, it was locked away in her mind all the time. He unconsciously agreed with the fact that hiding yourself and keeping truths and burdens on your own was difficult, he felt the heaviness of such without rest throughout his life.

"And 'girlfriend', I mean really? What was mother thinking?" the young goddess questioned rhetorically in a light mood.

"That is quite opposite of you and I have no idea" Syn answered with silent laughter in her words.

"My point exactly. So... what name would you pick for yourself? One that would represent you and what you would god-over"

The child thought for a minute or two. Those minutes were used to the maximum as the reply was well thought-trough.

"Snotra"

"Uuuuuh, I like that. Wisdom – very befitting. I can even envision it: you guarding the door that would lead into archives of ancient and even forbidden knowledge. You would deny entrance to those that would be unworthy (and let's face it there'd be many of those). Not bad a choice little sister, not bad at all"

The tiny girl smiled at the praise.

* * *

**A/N**

Noatun is the place where Vanir god Njord resides.

Again Sigyn's family tree is Marvel-based.

Naiads are actually freshwater nymphs, it's a term from Greek mythology. But I chose it over Oceanids because the term reminded me a bit too much of said Mediterranean pagan religion.

I think it is pretty clear why I chose Sigyn's traveling name to be Angrboda. To those who do not know Angrboda was a giantess lover of Loki. With her he had three children Fenrir, Jormungand and Hel.

Little Syn said that her chosen name would be Snotra. Snotra is also a sister of Sigyn, so why hadn't I used her instead of Syn? It's simply because I preferred that name for her baby sister. Snotra means clever/wise – it would befit better the profile of the youngest daughter but I liked Syn better – and she is associated with refusal.


	3. Separation

**Chapter three**

_**Separation**_

The sisters neared the edge of the beach, closing in on the outskirts of the city. They turned to the small sand dunes the wind had built. The females sat onto the sand, both staring of into the sea. The prince was glad that they chose to cease their strolling. It was not the long walk that tired him, his endurance was great and such measly travel was not even close to being exhausting. It's the hiding that was slowly draining him. In such an open place he had to use a significant amount of energy to stay concealed. Where the two in any place that would have a decent amount of reflective surfaces, like mirrors, he could have watched them with ease. There wouldn't be any need to be in such close proximity either, the young god could have taken shelter in his own chambers while they'd be far away. Alas it wasn't the case. And a natural reflectiveness such as the massive body of water held did not fall under the category of things he ruled over. He was relieved because of their choice to stay put.

Syn rested her head onto Sigyn's arm, she said in a quite tone.

"Tell me about _there_, tell me about it again, please."

Loki had paid attention to the conversation the Vanir led, therefore he did pick up the fact that the littlest one referred to the realm her sister 'loved'. His eyes widened, for what reason the lady liked that world was not understandable to him. He would figure why if it where such a realm as Vanaheim, their homeland. This was intriguing beyond anything he could have possibly done right now. Nor the same stories from Volstagg, the rare comments from Hogun, the sugar-coated tales of perversity from Fandral, Sif's boastings about battles or Thor's warmonger plans, and definitely not Odinfather's preaching could rival up to this. He wanted to know what interested the beautiful goddess in that realm. No, he _needed_ to know.

"The Unnamed realms" the woman's voice was dreamy, her gaze shrouded.

The last world, the very roots of Yggdrasill were referred to in plural, while in reality a singular word was in order. The realm was the opposite of the highest-branch – Asgard or perhaps more specifically a region of it – Valhalla. The realm eternal against the place of the dead.

"The scenery there represents the purpose of it well. It is dead, yet existing in its own, unfathomable to us, way. Everything is barren, scorched, unliving, unbeating, silent... Dead. It's dark and gray. The circle of life we know is different than from what occurs there. In Asgard nothing truly 'dies', it can be trampled – demolished but there's no other end here. For example flowers, here they sprout and grow until they bloom, the blossoms never perish unless they are trampled. When a blossom outlives its existence it fades into golden dust that disappears and new ones then burst in its place. In Vanaheim – the cycle does reach its end. A flower sprouts, grows, matures, blooms and then withers away, until the tiniest of life recycles it into particles we cannot see. However in the Unnamed realm – nothing 'lives'. The plants extend already dead, they are scorched and withered from their 'birth'. If it's a flower, it never discards its bloom – for it never 'lived', it was 'dead' to begin with."

"Like Death Flowers" the child uttered sounding deep in thought.

"Exactly. Everything there is just marvelous. It is so starkly different from what we are used to that try as I might I cannot cease to adore it"

"You have a fixation for unique things"

"That I do, that I do... And you know, the various beings that inhabit the world of the dead are referred to as the Nair. The word represents the corpses – those who do not wish to part from their rotting flesh, the shades – spirits of those that parted from their physical form and the guardians of the realm. Unlike what most believe in, it is not filled with deceased sinners. In Valhalla – the Hall of the Slain, reside only the greatest of rulers, the ones fallen in glorious battle and the purest of souls. The Unnamed realms are the place where everyone else wanders to, except those that remain and watch over or haunt the places connected to their past existence. Perhaps for some it is a place of utter horror, I find it soothing in some way. It's a haven for those who wish to escape. It is as empty as a desert. I have seen some shades and the walking dead but mostly neither of them paid any mind to me. While I was something that did not belong in their world, they cared little if any for my presence there" a content sigh escaped the lovely creature at the end.

"Sigyn sister, you have told me so little about it. I wish to hear more, please tell me of the guardians. What are they like?"

"The absolute opposite of what I've heard about Valkyries. The guardians are pale and ashen-looking creatures, seemingly transparent. There are males and females. Their eyes are of the most unnerving watery blue. They dress in robes as fluctuating as themselves. Those beings have wings: ones reminiscent of swan's, other of a raven's feather and those of a bat"

"Do you know of their origin?"

"Yes and no" the elder replied "The guardians are the true residents of the realm. They have existed there since the beginning of time as we understand it. Since the very creation of the world tree Yggdrasill. When the last, the ninth realm, came to be, the guardians appeared with it. They have no 'beginning', there is no 'creation' for them. They were never 'alive', they just 'were'. So, I can tell you as much but if you ask about their _true _origin, it would have to be the same as to the Universe. And I do not know the answer to that question"

"And you came to know them" the little girl moved her resting head from her sister and hugged her legs to herself.

The young woman nodded.

"I was weary of meeting the guardians (for all I knew I could have been not permitted to leave, after what I've seen) but I knew that it was inevitable anyway. I did not search for them and they did not search for me. We were simply aware of each other, for me it was a feeling lingering somewhere on the edge of my consciousness. I don't know why but for some reason they took a liking to me. I claim so because they are not known for being talkative or forgiving to intruders. They answered my questions in their monotone, apathetic way. They taught me, gave me my most treasured gift and invited me to stay. Not just allowed me. No, they invited me to stay! I was told that I was welcome. It's scary when you think about it but there I was completely at ease. As if under a potent spell I was lulled into uncaring for my paranoia driven traits. Perhaps it was because I did not hinder their existence, the place is like a sanctuary for anything. Although punishment for those who are deserving is mostly served bellow the grounds – I have not ventured there. I wanted to, badly though. I would probably be sickened by the sights but curious nonetheless. As you've probably managed to gather, sister, the guardians there are just as unnamed as the realm. I have heard from them that they are waiting for a ruler. When I asked whether they know who the said 'ruler' is, they told me that 'it' is not born yet. Their world is a bit too chaotic, therefore they are in need of one mind to gather it more. Funny, from them I learned something about the Norns. It seems that they despise the fate-weavers. According to the Unnamed ones the 'crones' (they called them so), meddle with their realm. They say that the Norns sometimes share only one future, alas they _are_ aware of the many possible paths destiny can take... Perhaps it has something to do with the Multiverse thing..."

The older sister rose to her feet and walked towards a glinting piece of something buried in the waves of the sand. The hidden man presumed it to be a seashell the goddess bent down to pick up. Her back was turned to her younger kin as she dug up the shinning shell of an oyster. She stood up and examined it in her hands, her now sandaled feet heel-deep in the sand.

"Sigyn, you sound so distant… As if you're going to leave" the child whispered silently but loud enough for both parties present to hear.

The master of magic did not think that he could possibly listen more attentively to the conversation shared between the females. But he was proved wrong and he strained his hearing as if missing a word would be of catastrophic measures. The heir did not know whether the little girl referred to the way the woman told her tales (she didn't seem distant to him) or if the lady-child meant it in general.

In the expanse of a split second the elder Vanir's body tensed. She returned to her usual grace swiftly with a lithe reverence. The knowledgeable youngling did not notice the momentary slip but the god of deceit did.

The lady stared down her baby-sister and replied. Her voice was melancholy-laced.

"Oh, Syn, my dearest Syn, you know I cannot stay. Only counted weeks are left and..." Sigyn silenced herself. She twirled on her foot and extended her arms to the high, unforgiving blue heavens. Returning to her usual cheery character she continued. "Sister, I want the world! You have said it yourself I am a child of the Universe, I was meant for it. I want everything, I want to have it all!"

"But-" the tiny creature sounded desperate, her sister persisted.

"I will not be denied my existence!" she was angry, angrier than ever the young man had heard her, although he hadn't heard all that much. "I will _not_ be chained to this world and this world alone!" with each uttered word the anger turned teary, the god of mischief knew the tone of it well.

"Sigyn, please..."

Syn was interrupted again by the elder that barely managed to contain her enraged voice from screeching.

"No, I _cannot_. No matter what you say there is no escape for me here. Noatun was never my home, nor will Asgard be!"

"But grandfather-" the younger attempted again.

"If Njord would have cared about me, he wouldn't have arranged this marriage! I don't care if Theoric is a good man, I don't care if the rumors about the soldier I am sold off to are in his favor! The only thing grandfather interested himself in was to get rid of the oddball in the family, he didn't even ask me if I wanted this. All he wants is to retain a perfect image on court, who cares if it's at the cost of someone's happiness. And mother, wherever she may be, knows nothing of this. Her own daughter's marriage is to happen soon and she has no clue about it. He did so because he knows that mother would have allowed her babies to do as they please. She does not give a damn about her image or what her family stands for either. I would be left in my own secluded world, of what grandpa refers to as 'fantasies', and everyone would be content. But _noooooo_, I am only something he needs to get rid of. I am free, I do not want to give that up. I don't care if grandfather made sure that I'd be locked up in a _golden_ cage. I will not accept any cage! I will not be tied to, literally because that's the only way they'd managed to get me into that position... to a bed to be bred like a mare! I will not be on my knees in front of any man! I will not be fucked for someone else's entertainment! I will faster tear the very guts out of my 'groom' than be leveled down to a fuckable housewife!"

Sigyn turned her head to the side, unable to see her loved one's heartbreak. Her nostrils flared with each inhale and exhale. Her fists were clenched and they shook from the strained grip.

"...Never." was the silent promise she uttered.

The young godling's coherence was heavily obscured with the incoming information. He had trouble breathing. His usually cool body temperature rose immensely and then it dropped so dramatically that he lost feeling of his flesh. He was confused and drowned in blinding rage.

"I don't want you to leave me" Syn said with tears running down her no longer rosy cheeks.

The lady's expression softened, she gazed with a loving yet sorrowful expression into the weeping child.

"Oh, baby, I don't want to..." her tone was void of the hatred she felt for everything except her little sister. The woman continued her final-sounding sentence "But I have to."

A forceful sob wracked through the silently crying girl as she clutched with her tiny hands the fabric of her dress. Her fingers winded into the material beneath which her heart was, probably in a vain attempt to cease her fast heartbeat.

"If there would be any other choice, I would take it. I do not want to abandon you... I have asked, reasoned and even pleaded Njord to reconsider but he refused to change his mind."

Again the informal referring occurred, the lie god understood exactly why the enchanting creature refused to show any respect to the old man.

The child repeated her plea, it didn't get through but it did weigh down the saddened woman.

"Syn, I would take you with me" the elder outstretched her hand "But you won't go with me, I know" her hand fell back to her side heavily.

Shaking her head, the babe continued shedding precious tears.

"You understand, don't you, sweetheart? I can't stay here if I would you know it would no longer be me..."

Syn nodded without words, her almost soundless cries escalating into uncontrollable hiccups.

"I would be forced to use this" the young woman shifted her bound hair to the side, to reveal a tiny blackened flower entwined with a strand. The tiny bud was tucked beneath the locks just above her right temple.

A barely audible string of 'no' escaped the little child.

"Yes, the Death Flower" her tone was morbid. "In the Unnamed realms I have been gifted with something that allowed me to continue with my purpose. I... I'm a coward, Syn. I am afraid of so. many. things. I couldn't possibly trek from one world to another with my meek abilities to ensure my integrity. The guardians gave me the most precious thing of all – escape. They claimed to have seen my purpose worthy of being continued and I needed to be sure enough of myself to never hide from it. An item that would make me invincible, not in a protection sense. Now, I do not fear anything. If I were to ever meet a situation of no escape – death shall be my way out. To me it's not the end, even if I would never again witness another world with my eyes. I would still be content because I know I can find a different purpose in the Unnamed realms. Fame and glory were never things that I wished to attain, therefore Valhalla never held any appeal to me... If I cannot find a way out of this marriage, as trifle a reason as it may seem to others, I will die and go to my beloved realm without a single regret."

Sigyn walked towards her weeping sister and embraced her. The child clung to her as if with the intent of never letting go.

"I wish things were different" she whispered.

"As do I" the little girl replied through her heart-wrenching tears.

The young woman kissed the child's forehead, then her cheeks. She stroked the shivering ones' hair and hugged her tightly.

The prince felt as if he were intruding the sad moment (he was rarely moved by someone else's problems), alas he did not set foot away from the two. He knew that he couldn't for reasons that escaped him, he was nailed to the place.

For the longest time – worthy of being called an eternity, the wise beyond years little girl's composure returned. Her tears were wiped away by her loving sibling and they had dried.

The sisters parted. The younger walked back to the palace as the older watched her until Syn was far away. The child broke into a run, possibly because she didn't trust herself to not turn back. A few moments later the young Vanir woman marched away, her resolve unwavering for she _had_ to get away.

The lie god followed. Only the sole thought ruled over Loki's mind – Sigyn would be _his_. He would be her salvation. For once his psyche was empty of the usual conflict.

* * *

The young goddess walked briskly through the city, oblivious to the looming shadow following her. She avoided folk that scurried about. The girl attracted no attention but kept her head held high. She passed through various back alleys her track winding and coiling, somehow uncharted so well to the stalking god. Taking various strange routes she swifter than expected reached an uninhabited area. Such lush meadows were not common in the tightly lived Asgard.

Sigyn strolled beside a snaking river. The water was clear and blue, however the resolved woman took no interest in the marvelous scenery.

Soon the surroundings darkened. Loki trailed close not letting go of her swirling presence. The young man gazed into the sky, it was covered with a heavy blanket of clouds. That was odd a view in his birth-land. The shrouded heavens changed the landscape for the darker.

His interest without stopping cast a spell and from her circling blue-green energy whirlpool removed a shabby looking, woven pack. She slung the bag over her shoulder.

The darkness did not let up. Dreary days were a rarity in the realm eternal. The river right from the travelling Vanir was unknown to Loki. It was wider and longer than any he had witnessed in Asgard.

He stood still immediately. This time he had paid attention to his surroundings, this revelation was unbelievable. The female did not seem to care as she continued walking to whatever destination she had in mind. Her route lingered by the edge of a forest.

The god of mischief was amazed and that was an understatement. The grasses, the tress and even the flowing water – they were not of Asgard. The goddess truly did _walk_ from one world to another. What was even more bizarre was that he managed to follow her through her path together even when she was completely unaware of him. There were no effects as the realm blended into the other, if the youngest heir had not observed so unwaveringly he would not have noticed passing from one branch to another. Whenever he had traveled through an ancient pathway or a newly crafted portal, which he made himself, he always felt an unnerving even sickening feeling in his insides. A travel or two had even forced the contents of his stomach out, such reactions of his body were humiliating.

The boy-prince instantly recognized the realm, it was Vanaheim. Sigyn marched right into it with a sure step, although there were expanses of vast space between here and realm eternal. There were no astral lines leading from Asgard to the woman's homeland. This extraordinary ability was beyond explanation. This was unbelievable and unthinkable. A silent thought emerged in his brain, will he be able to return the same way he had entered? Well, that was of no importance, he could afford wasting a sizable amount of energy to go back.

Loki shook himself out of his stupor and quickly followed after the Vanir. The trees stood grand and imposing but lean and moving in the wind up-high. It was getting more difficult to walk, the grasses were getting taller. Some were sunburned and straw-like. Small flowers of various deep colors sprouted from the ground. He noted the many ladybirds climbing the plants. Distant songs of small birds were heard. No intricate melodies of the lithe, intricate, feathered creatures usual to Asgard flowed in the air.

The female ceased her walking a couple of hours later. She set down the light-looking bag that contained her belongings (obviously charmed to house a great deal of things) and started inspecting the area. Clearly she was looking for a place to settle down for a moment.

The concealed godling watched from afar, lost in the casual moment. In a flash, he realized that the girl had not looked back. Even her little sister was not enough to allow her to turn her eyes back to the life that was dead to her now.

With a heavy heart the prince left the stunning goddess. It was time for him to go home.

* * *

The tired heir had managed easily enough to cross back and return to Asgard. He did just the same – he traced back her footsteps, although he knew the magic was not in the steps, it was in all her.

He slipped into the palace unnoticed and plopped down heavily on a lounge in one of the many, many hallways. The man needed to think, he still had some time until his father would find him. He doubted that Thor did not forget to answer Odinfather's call, therefore he was not the only one to blame. Locating the two and bringing them would require a few more grains of time. And in the meanwhile Loki had some heavy stuff to sort through.

The male hid his face in his palms, he sighed dejectedly. What was he thinking? He was mad, raving mad! As mad as Sigyn claimed to be. The god of deceit had seen a creature that stole his attention for a moment (a good half a day, actually) and what, now he was planning on warming up to her? Truly, his lusting nature had caught up to him. He scoffed, he hadn't really thought about her in a very inappropriate manner. And still he lost all sense once he gazed at her. This was not like him, to be _this_ spontaneous.

A rational part of the god's mind interjected. She was incredibly valuable. Few minutes were used to mull over it, in the end he had to agree. The yet unsorted goddess was powerful beyond measure and he witnessed it with his own eyes. Just hearing her stories of the nine realms (most of her mentioned ones he had visited personally) was enough to prove that she had travelled Yggdrasill. While he had not felt a certain 'rhythm' whenever he had visited Vanaheim, her description of it was accurate. The young man possibly did not feel such a connection with the lady's homeland because he was not a Vanir. Alfheim and Niflheim were also just as she had told. He could not tell whether the female lived up to her name – 'victorious girlfriend' but her boundary-denying ability was enough to make her very precious to have near, strategically wise as well. And yet she was about to be given away to some idiotic soldier as freely as rotten food to a beggar. A shame... Perhaps it was not such a bad thing after all, almost no one knew of her true value, therefore she was not arranged into a marriage with someone of great importance. And this was more convenient, it would be easier to steal her away.

His strictly logical side intervened. And how was he going to 'steal' her away? Bind her in chains and run? Would he try to sweet-talk her into his bed? Loki grimaced, he did not need her like that. Perhaps he was a picky bastard with a swift interest in some unfortunate Vanir girl but he wanted her for good. The boy-prince faced the question he avoided, yes he _did_ want her in his bed. And he wanted her there for eternities to come, his and his alone. He wanted her love and absolutely everything else that was her.

Opposing thoughts were discarded. It was decided and it was undisputable – Sigyn would be _his_. There was a lot of plotting in order. His cunning would be set to test and he was setting on a card something that he was not allowed to lose.

For now, he would wait for the repercussions, the Allfather had to be furious. The lie god would have to reap what he sowed. But no punishment, even a physical one, would manage to faze him. He would be unfeeling to it all, since the mischievous prince's mind was occupied with thoughts of a stunning goddess and less than innocent plans.

All that was left was to wait...

* * *

**A/N**

Unnamed realms – that's how I've chosen to call Helheim (Hel) for obvious reasons – Loki's daughter being the ruler of the realm, alas she's not born yet.

Death Flowers – to my knowledge there are no such thing in the Norse myths, it's an idea of my own.

The Norse cosmology, the realm placement of the world tree Yggdrasill, is not made up by me. It would be like this: Asgard – the highest branch, below – Alfheim, left – Niflheim, right – Jotunheim, middle – Midgard, lower left – Vanaheim, lower right Muspellheim, below the tree trunk – Svartalfheim and lastly the roots – Hel(heim).


	4. Introduction

**Author's notes**: To the guest reviewer – I have not forgotten the Dark Elves, they will be mentioned in the following chapters (I don't remember in which at the moment). Although as much as I've read, the Norse cosmology is made from nine worlds and Svartalfheim (hence 'Alf' meaning elf; 'Svart Alf' – black/dark elf) is the realm of the said elves. In a lot of sources the Dwarfs are considered to be the Dark Elves, here both shall be separated. However as I have mentioned before this is not a fic that is completely correct myth-wise, so those who are looking for such will be disappointed.

And concerning Nidavellir, here's what Wikipedia has on it: „Nidavellir (_Dark fields_) has often been interpreted as one of the nine worlds of Norse cosmology. As such it might be identical to the _Svartalfheim_ mentioned in the _Prose Edda_ by Snorri Sturluson; as svartalfar (black-elves) are generally thought by scholars to be a synonym used only by Snorri for _dvergar_ (dwarves)."

* * *

**Chapter four**

_**Introduction**_

The upcoming days passed slowly for Loki but they were used to the fullest extent. His frequent absence was not questioned due to his extravagant nature. The prince guessed that it was a perk of being the black sheep of the herd. Most of the time he spent in his chambers. They were like a separate part of the Golden palace. The young man made them so, his sanctuary was secluded and anyone taking any interest and approaching his abode fell into his circle of awareness instantly.

The god of mischief kept a watchful eye over Sigyn, not willing to let her disappear from his gaze. It was fairly easy to do, he was a master of magic, adept enough to stalk a realm need be. Although it was exhausting to say the least.

A huge uproar was caused due to the missing bride. Soon enough even Odin was part of it. A good portion of the Asgard guards were involved in the search. However Heimdall had not managed to locate the goddess even with his all-seeing eyes. The guardian of the Rainbow Bride was left out of it because it was not reason enough to abuse his services. The young heir knew that Heimdall did not continue gazing out for the ferried-away Vanir girl.

Lord Njord had addressed the Allfather as soon as one of his blood-kin failed to return to Noatun. The god of lies did not know whether the old Vanir's plans were collapsing, if he even had any gain from the arranged marriage, or if he cared slightly for his missing granddaughter. But the nobleman did everything in his power to find her.

The high society Asgardian women were indulging in gossip on full throttle, while the men were as uncaring as always. The talks usually referred to Sigyn as a reluctant bride that surely had escaped. They attributed it to her 'oddness'. For the girl was so 'odd', surely she had winds whistling in her 'damaged' mind. They vilified without rest.

Even a meeting was called to discuss the matter in the Grand Throne room of Asgard. There was no way Loki could have not attended, although he didn't wish to. In the Golden Courtroom the god of deceit saw the fretting groom – Theoric. The soldier wore a genuine worried expression, completely in denial and oblivion of the rumors whispered in the court. The blond burly man stood unmoving with his weary eyes trailing the Odinfather as the king sat in his throne, holding the staff of his power – Gungnir. He was overly attentive in order to hear a solution from Odin. The moment the prince caught sight of the broad and very typical Aesir warrior he began despising him. He ground his teeth in annoyance, trying his best not to tear the man limb from limb in front of everyone. What a show that would be. Like the envy-green god would ever allow that boar to lay a hand on _his_ precious Sigyn.

The only other person present that shared the pure worry was mother Frigga. She as always cared most for her people, even if she hadn't ever met them. The mother of the heirs stood beside the seated king. The queen's apparel was as godly as always, the signature golden shine part of her dress and jewelry. Hair uplifted as was befit. There were lines on her face that were usually void from her calm demeanor.

The rage-burning godling's brother was also there. Thor stood with the lightest shades of discontent gracing his features. The warriors three and lady Sif were absent, having left earlier to some hotspot of small measures. Were they to return in time they would be aiding the search. The older prince would have obviously felt better if he were with them. Idling about was never an option for the thunder god. Patience was also not in his repertoire.

Third day of combing the surroundings had come to bear fruit. Unfortunately for the aimlessly questing woman. Little if anything managed to ever bypass the almighty Odin. A whiff of her presence was located and only counted hours were left until she would be reached and retrieved. If the unsorted-goddess would be found to obviously have left on her own accord, the repercussion from both Njord and the prince's father would be great.

The young woman was still in Vanaheim, travelling slowly and languidly. She had not tried to hide herself, probably the female had not foreseen the possibility of being located but he had. Alas that would not happen because he would interfere.

It was time for Loki to make his first move.

* * *

The lie god found what he sought in the east of her heim-land. He had entered the realm by his own means. Concealed by his darkness from any that could have seen him. On his way to the woman that was unaware of the impending doom of being sought out by the Aesir looking for her, the young heir hid any signs of her campsites. He did so manually not allowing any mistakes to occur. The boy-prince destroyed the presence left by bonfires and other things as such that could have testified of the girl's being there of her own will. The scorched grass would grow back in a short notice, thus was the nature of Vanaheim, he did not need to care about it. He could have easily performed all these tasks with spells, the world he was in was heavily laced with magic. But Asgardian power could have been spotted by someone knowledgeable and his father was more than that. Even if he had known Vanir enchantments any traces of magic could be noticed. The toiling man was too careful to let anything go not according to plan. He had to demolish any left-overs of his own essence in order to not be connected to this soon to be mysterious disappearance.

He spent a while invisible to the seeing eye as he watched the woman scurry about her current retreat. Waiting for a suitable moment to reveal himself. It's not like they had time in abundance.

She wore the same dress from when he last saw her in person. Well, as much as it could be considered that when one of them was utterly hidden from the other. The goddess's hair was tied in the same way. She didn't wear the same shoes however, she did not have any footwear on, in all actuality. The young man also noticed that she lacked the same accessories as well.

Her temporary outside abode was a minor clearing in the dark woods. There was a small hill of moss, it took him a second to realize that it was bedding. It would not have been surprising that the forest itself fashioned the bed for her, just because of the intriguing girl's whim. In the middle of the space was a circle made out of stones, obviously a prepared place for a campfire. It would be lit when the weather would become colder come nightfall. Also for the reason of warning away any unwanted night guests.

The Vanir was bent as she was inspecting something when he formed his person into the visible reality. The signature-green dressed prince greeted softly.

"Good evening"

She startled and her hand instantly started lingering on the thigh her weapon rested on. Her attention was drawn to him the moment he spoke. Narrowed eyes told him of how greatly his presence disturbed her. The goddess was wary of his apparated person. Usually such a reaction from others was reveled by the god of mischief but from her it unnerved him. He was not pleased.

A moment spent contemplating passed before she returned the pleasantry.

"Evening" she said in a heavy, distrusting tone.

The heir began his silvery introduction.

"I am-"

He was interrupted harshly.

"I know who you are, Loki" her posture did not change as she acknowledged him.

"Oh? My reputation precedes me it seems" a sinister grin split is face as he uttered the words. The man decided that he liked how his name sounded from her lips.

She snorted, so very unladylike.

"Hardly. I doubt whether there's anyone in Asgard who does not know who you are… your Majesty" after the slight pause the uttered title was most possibly said in an attempt to level her ground. Soften whatever reason he had searched her out in this way. The prince however did not appreciate the proper etiquette. He preferred her respect-lacking manner or speaking.

The god of deceit waved his hand dismissively and he looked away momentarily.

"No, no, no, no, no. There is no need for any formalities" he smiled deviously "And I know who you are as well, Sigyn" that name left a pleasant taste in his mouth, it simply rolled off from the tip of his tongue.

"Do you" it wasn't a question.

The boy-prince walked away and leaned into one of the giant trees. Crossing his hands over his chest, he presumed a position that would be as unthreatening as possible. She was tense enough.

"Now back to the matters at hand. I came here for a reason"

"Obviously" the young woman practically hissed. Ah, now there was his sharp, venom-tongued beauty.

"Don't you believe in coincidences?" the god of lies played some more.

"No, I do not"

"Good" he said strictly.

Sigyn straightened her back and looked at him with a leveled glare. He felt as if he was stared-down at from high, it didn't bother him.

"What do you want from me?" she cut to the chase, obviously the situation was grating on her frayed nerves exquisitely.

"All in due time, all in due time" came the mysterious reply.

His playfulness was discarded. The mask of entertained indifference was changed into one of seriousness.

"You are about to be found. The search party is a few hours away, perhaps less"

The girl's yaw slackened in obvious horrification. Her fear escalated.

Loki was quick to advocate himself.

"I have nothing to do with it. It is not in my interest to disclose your location. However your disappearance was noticed. My father was quickly involved in it. And not many in this Universe could escape him. I am not here to warn you of course"

"What good that would do me, it's not like I could hide away from Odin now"

The Asgardian prince noted the lack of proper addressing to the Allfather. He didn't care.

"Indeed" he agreed "The Odinfather had swiftly caught notice of you"

"It's not like I was trying to hide my presence!" Sigyn tried to defend herself. She looked down to the ground, regretting her foolish decision not to.

The young man said after some silent time passing, filled with only background low noise of life on Vanaheim.

"I came here with a preposition. One I am sure you will find that you cannot refuse"

Her gaze found him in a flash, fearful thoughts slipping into her mind.

The boy-prince approached her. The girl did not step back, although he knew that she wanted to. Still she was petrified for the moment. Her hand inched dangerously close to the Dverger dagger she had, the other instantly on her neck near the deadly flower.

"Of course you do have a choice"

Her very aura screamed 'you're too close'. He continued

"But what a last-resort choice it would be" Loki moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, revealing the Death Flower. Before she could dash from him, he walked away. Hoping she would understand the implication, his back was unguarded from her. It would be best if the gesture would not be mistaken for arrogance. The young man reclined back against the tree, the same one he was against before. The distance between the two returned and now the god was nowhere near close to her person.

"You see, a couple of days prior I had taken a walk by the seaside. The wind had whistled to me a very intriguing conversation you shared with your sister"

The goddess was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself it seemed.

"As you probably understand I do not need the Bifrost to travel from one world to another. I have ventured to many lands you have, that's how I understood that your tales were genuine. It piqued my interest so I continued listening to you, of course you were unaware of that. The descriptions you shared were explicitly truthful, so I followed. And from where you now stand I can say without a doubt that your little sister was right – you are a child of the Universe. You can walk from realm to realm without difficulty"

"I don't see how that could be of use to you. I cannot take you with me by my roads" she interjected, still unknowing of what the lie god could have possibly wanted with her.

So, she did not know that he could follow her with ease. He did not comment on it.

"That's not what I'm interested in. I can move the Yggdrasill in my own ways. Although it is very tiresome and I do not quite have the time to do so often. The travels often leave me almost unable to venture out of my bed for hours or even days" the lean man shared details, which no one knew of. Again trying to lull the young woman into understanding that he meant her no harm and was willing to present to her exclusive information. "I cannot use the Bifrost for it. My journeys would fall into question. I need various ingredients for my spells and potions. Not everything I can attain when everyone is aware of it. Even if some of the brewings I wish to try are without reason, well at least for the moment... But you, oh you can do so with ease. Is it really such a high price to pay? To pick for me some plants, herbs, weeds or find a rock or a gem? Hardly is that such an inconvenient thing for you. You will be able to retain your purpose of existence for the price of retrieving for me an item once in a while. It would not even hinder your questing" it wasn't a complete lie on the mischievous prince's part. It was simply the bent truth – this vocally expressed bargain was not the main reason of his being here but it wasn't like he would be opposed to the idea of letting her bring him something he needed.

Sigyn's demeanor did not let up. Well that was understandable, were he in her position he wouldn't trust a random stranger offering a deal either. Even more so when the said stranger was famed for his lie-weaving silver tongue.

"I do not think you understand my reason of running away" her tone was dead-serious. She was aware of the dire situation she was in.

"Oh, but I do. You do not wish to be sold off like a common object to some despicable warrior. I can understand that. I am not offering to get you out of the punishment for escaping, although that too I will take care of if you agree, I am suggesting a way out of this arranged marriage"

"And how will you do that?" the Vanir female questioned, it was to be expected – her fate was in the balance. And if asked by any common Aesir they would say that she was dealing with a devil here.

"I have my ways but that is not for you to worry yourself with" he answered uninformatively. "You are very useful to me and I do not wish to see you wither away with some peasant. Your thriving is what I can gain from. And you have also said that you live-up to your name, well even if partially, 'victorious girlfriend'. If that is the truth, then I also would not mind that fortune would ensure my success in some of my plots" the male gestured with his hands as if in defeat "I am the god of mischief. My actions are often frowned upon by the court. I could use some luck so that that would not happen" Loki looked away and studied a climbing vine on one of the trees, taking interest into the small heart-shaped green leaves specked with white pigmentation "Even if you do not have such an ability, your power over the boundaries between worlds is plenty enough for me to bargain with you"

The prince could see the goddess's mind reeling. There was too much at stake to blindly bet it all and hope that her lucky streak would be sufficient in gaining victory. She unconsciously chewed on her lip.

"Well, of course you could refuse. Be brought back to Asgard and face the repercussions of your actions, then be bonded into a marriage you do not wish to even hear about. In the end, when forced into a corner of this unfortunate reality, you would use the gift from the Unnamed realms. You do not fear death, that I know. But is it worth cutting short your life when you can continue your exploring of the Universe?"

He watched her unblinkingly and she watched him back.

"That is my offer, do you accept? I am afraid you do not have much time to think it over"

She found no gaps in the prince's logic. His suggestion was very rational. But Sigyn did not forget that it was Loki, the god of lies offering this deal to her. Famed was he for his silver tongue. There was no gain for him in revealing her, if he was as selfish as she envisioned him to be. Even if his occasional requests would turn into something of frequency, this sort of abuse of her power she did no mind. His needs for items retrieved could widen her span of explored territories. It might even lead her to be acquainted with a wide array of interesting beings. Perhaps she was foolish in leaning to this offer but she had her means of escape. The escape that would be necessary if the marriage was to occur. And she feared nothing more than to be forced into the role of a housewife. She was a coward and she knew that. A cage and wifely duties frightened her more than the sinister Aesir heir. But that did not mean that she trusted him. The young woman questioned the waiting man, it was something precious to her on the line. There was no other way but to try and press him to hear his thoughts aloud again.

"And what if you betray me?"

There was something distinctly authoritative about the way the petite girl asked him. The tone of a born ruler, a rightful _queen_. The mischievous one's psyche wanted to obey and fall to his knees at that voice. His body was ready to act upon that whim, only a command was missing. And the magic master was never one to submit. The boy-prince righted his position, shifting more of his weight into the tree. Not trusting his legs to not rebel against him and disobey on their own accord.

"Even if I were to double-cross you, you'd always have the Death Flower to retreat permanently into the Unnamed realm"

The goddess's hand absentmindedly rubbed her neck. It reached to the ride side of her head as if to make sure that the blossom was still there. The dark-haired prince desperately wanted to get the flower away from her. He didn't wish to see her dead, the very possibility of that knotted his guts and created painful spasms in the intestines. The god of magic-craft did not doubt the potency of the Death Flower. He did not know how the bud worked and in what way it could sever one's life (surely not by touch) but something from the Unnamed realms was not to be taken lightly. Whenever he saw the small black flower, tipped with the barest tints on burgundy, the godling could feel the aura of decay emanating from it. It was not just a visual illusion of the deadly bud, it was the real deal.

His mental demands that wanted to separate the deadly object from the girl were suppressed. The young man simply could not do it because that was what made the Vanir woman brave. She could venture into uncharted territories, face various dangers only because she took solace into that easy end. He didn't judge her, it was not an unwise choice.

"I promise that I'll make sure that the flower is not taken away from you. I will not trick you myself either. That's the least I can promise, for your aid to me is very precious" the words from a trickster but the promise was meant to assure.

Awhile later, with reluctance the female replied.

"I accept your offer" '_I do not have a different choice'_ – was not expressed vocally.

The god of lies placed a hand on the side where his heart was beating. He sighed in dramatic relief and he closed his eyes momentarily.

"I am relieved that you agreed. This is most excellent" it was not a faux, for Loki did feel glad because she chose to enter into this bargain with him. Alas he did not doubt the guaranteed success of this offer she couldn't refuse. The self-pleased heir did acknowledge the cornered goddess's intellect, therefore failure was not a possibility here.

With her chin held high Sigyn approached him, her orbs steely and focused. The girl extended her small hand in a mock gesture to ensure the deal. It was so because a mere handshake could never seal anything. Nonetheless he clasped it.

His gaze was bound to her appealing form. She was petrified by his undivided attention to her body. Frightening thoughts most assuredly wormed their way into her mind. The belief that perhaps the descendant of Odin wanted more from this agreement, in the physical sense. Her heartbeat quickened. And the prince did not know whether it was the effect of the realm that he could hear it or if it was just a trick born in his brain. But he thought that he could see her heart beating just beside her right breast. The Vanir had their organs placed in a mirrored fashion, one more interesting fact about the race.

Perceiving his mistake the young man scanned her from head to toe and looked away.

"You are wearing the same dress and your hair is also tied the same way as when you left – that is good. There shouldn't be anything different from that time. Do you have the same shoes?"

She visibly relaxed, understanding what he meant. The woman's tenseness did not return even when the god's watchfulness resurfaced.

"Yes, I do. I have everything from then"

The god of mischief nodded.

"Put everything on"

The female did not hesitate as she searched her neatly placed woven bag. A very poor looking one, it was smart – the pack did not attract attention. Obviously even with an enchantment to drive any interest away, it had the air 'there's nothing valuable inside' about it. It would mislead any thief or beggar if they were to see it.

She placed her feet into the strapped high-heels and she also put on the accessories of before. He carefully inspected her, ready to tell her if something was different from her image of that day etched in his psyche. The girl turned back to him.

"You'll have to give your bag to me. We wouldn't want this to look planned, now do we?"

Without a thing said in objection she gave it to him.

"Did you put everything in it? I mean, how much of your things have you left back at Noatun?" he avoided the word 'home'.

After a shake of her head came the reply.

"I left almost everything back there. I took only a few things I held dear and some of necessity"

"Is it possible for your family to notice the missing items?"

She almost laughed. The Vanir answered.

"No, I'm very doubtful of that. Only Syn knows most about me but even she does not enter my room or is aware of what is always present in it"

"Good. I believe your sister, your trustee, she's reliable enough to not warn someone about the Death Flower?"

"She does not wish for me to have it but she loves me enough to think of what I want" her tone sounded saddened.

How fortunate. He couldn't trust his sibling like this. The god of thunder always did things how he saw them best. Perhaps not deliberately ignoring the wishes of others' but his unawareness of them made Thor blind to any thought-through decisions. The younger prince's brother acted on what he believed would bring the right outcome. Curse his short-sightedness that did not extend beyond his personal perception.

"I'll take your words for it" he was silent, thinking on how to phrase his next request best "Sigyn, you'll have to entrust your dagger to me as well"

While it wasn't the Unnamed realm blossom it was still an item she relied on. Her very eyes betrayed that she did not want to part with it.

"I'm afraid it is necessary. I will return it to you, once it will be safe to do so. Unless I've misunderstood, then no one knows that you possess this weapon, and so if they find it on your person... Well, it will fall under question why a girl would ever need it. Asgard is considered to be one of the safest places in the Universe, although it is disputable, but it is still believed so. Therefore in that understanding you would not need a dagger. But if someone was to gather that it is a must for travelling, then you would be figured out"

"You are right on both accounts" the Vanir goddess unstrapped the intricate weapon and gave it to him with a heavy hand. She hated how right he was. His plot was planned spot-on.

"Now, do you know of Will-o'-the-Wisps?"

"Of course" was the confused affirmative.

"Are there any here in Vanaheim?"

"Yes"

"Perfect. Could you find one?"

The young woman smiled wickedly, finally understanding why the male god was questioning about them. He returned the grin with one of his own. The young man could have sworn that he saw how the girl's eyes changed into a glowing green, just for a second.

"Yes, I can" the reply was delicious "They can be seen often here. However they do not affect me. Once or twice I was close enough to touch one. They always try to lead those that witness them into a deadly swamp or some similar end. But if you are aware of their intent and why they choose to act so, they will not affect you"

Loki did not know why Will-o'-the-Wisps beckoned beings into their demise, alas his sheer strength of mentality and gift in enchantment did not allow him to fall prey. Perhaps one day he would ask Sigyn to catch one for him or show him how to do it. The glowing creatures/phenomenons were a crucial ingredient in some very intriguing concoctions. It would be interesting to brew them.

"Most excellent" the lie god commended.

"Do you think you'll be able to convince the search party of a beckon-inflicted daze? Will you be able to act it out? And it will leave your appearance here a mystery. Become the unknowing victim"

"That will be even easy, I think" the woman said, still wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Once they locate you, you will be taken back and sheltered after this big 'shock' you'll have survived. The wedding will be rescheduled at least a couple of months away. No one will force a recent trauma had woman to celebrate a wedding, when she's not quite herself. I am sure of that. And in that time I will make sure to create a loophole for the marriage to not take place at all" in the man's mind the sentence was finished with '_because you'll be mine by then_'.

The girl said nothing, she simply seemed happy with her deal. He rather liked the glee emanating from her.

"Ah, and when you'll follow it, do not be wary of mud, twigs and tree-branches-"

"-Because I've been here for a while and I was hypnotized into following blindly" the goddess ripped the words right out of his mouth. The male smiled.

"Yes. You have to get going now"

Sigyn glanced about the camp, still seeing many signs of one's presence.

"I'll clean this up"

She looked the god up and down. The green-black, tight clothed (with the only exception being the long coat flowing at the bottom) prince looked far too royally (in his own Loki-way) for manual labor. Well it's not like she did not look like an escapee from a ball. The female was still unconvinced though. The young man was a master of magic, a white-handed boy-prince.

He didn't look at her again as he started dismantling the ring made for the campfire. Noticing the heir to be completely immersed in his task, she said softly.

"I will be going now"

The god's of mischief eyes found the Vanir woman again. His sinister smile extended into his words.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Sigyn..."

* * *

When all the traces of inhabitation were erased from the forest, the burnt plant-life regrown, Loki retreaded back to Asgard. After a discreet scouting of the happenings in the Golden palace he immediately returned to his chambers. The godling headed straight to his bedroom. He walked to one of the many corners in the green-hued room. There the young man removed a curtain from a mirror, one of the many in his sanctuary. The reflective surface did not differ from a normal mirror but it was more than that. He traced the enchanted and engraved symbols in the corners of the glass. The prince sat down on the carpeted floor cross-legged.

Oh, he did not doubt Sigyn's acting skills, he was sure that she could handle the situation. But that did not mean that he did not wish to see the magnificent in its wickedness performance. The mirror soon revealed the view of Vanaheim. Night had fallen, alas he had no trouble seeing clearly in the meekly illuminated darkness. The five crescent moons in the sky were enough light.

The woods were as imposing as always, even more so at night. There were Will-o'-the-Wisps playing about the trees, all were green-tinted. They flied around like fireflies, looking much like the bad omens that they were. In the midst of the visage was the stunning woman, looking perfect even with the tattered dress. Her garb and hair were ruined, one of her earrings missing. The young lady's feet were filthy, probably from an uncaring walk into ankle-deep swamped terrain. The hem of her now again vividly orange dress was shredded. Twigs and leaves adorned her head like a crown. There even was an angry red gash on her cheek, probably made by a sharp branch. That was the girl's stage make-up, now for the theatrics...

She was following one of the glowing green orbs, the center of the brightest yellows. There was no sight of the search-party in the vicinity but still the female was playing the part. The goddess extended her hand to the Will-o'-the-Wisp and it fled further from her grasp. The Vanir's gaze was fixated onto it, unseeing anything else beyond the flying orb. Her eyes were glazed and hypnotized. Her outstretched hand did not fall as she slowly walked after the soft light emanating object.

Had the god of lies not known this to be just an illusion for the ones after her, he would not have questioned this all too real looking hypnosis display. The young man even had to discard nagging thoughts that were too bent on believing what he saw. He was starting to get anxious but at the same time he was entertained by the faux.

Sigyn was approaching a swamp. Its murky waters were illuminated by the flying Will-o'-the-Wisps and the moons above. The watching male could tell that the body of water was not shallow.

Out from the distance emerged Odin and Njord on their steeds, accompanied by a small group of soldiers. The girl's name was shouted a couple of times by her grandfather. They wasted no time once they noticed the glowing orb beckoning the girl to a watery grave. The horses ran closer to the wandering person. Lord Njord together with the king of Asgard were first to dismount. The old Vanir rushed to the lady in daze. Her foot was already emerged in the swamp when she was forcefully plucked away from it. Just a few seconds later and the young woman would have fallen into the water.

The nobleman was on his knees in the moss, cradling the girl. The Allfather was leaning worriedly over them. The man embracing his kin whispered her name softly.

"Sigyn?"

A moment later the glazed eyes of the goddess returned from gazing into nothingness to the focus of the Vanir holding her. Loki could see the fake tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Grandfather?" the granddaughter questioned, then she instantly threw her arms around him. After a startled minute Njord produced a blanket seemingly from out of nowhere, he used it to cover his shivering grandchild. The master of magic registered the spell the Vanir used but it was not the magic of Asgard so he did not know it.

Other than a few orders to the soldiers concerning their travel back, there was no conversation shared. No questions were asked of the missing-and-found girl-child. The lady was carried and sat on the lord's horse. He mounted the creature as well since the young woman looked close to blacking-out.

* * *

Loki was transfixed, he didn't allow his sight to wander away from the group.

The woman was carried by her grandfather while the Allfather walked beside them. They entered the Asgard palace, heading straight for the infirmary. It extended into a whole wing of the grand fortress. The area was large and full of empty beds. It was rarely occupied by anyone, built for the purpose of sheltering victims of war. There had not been a battle as great in the heart of the realm for the medical chambers to be used in a long, long time.

The girl was placed in one of the beds. The rushing healers were all ushered out. They were unneeded since the goddess had not sustained any injuries. Sigyn was sleeping – whether she really was or not – the god of mischief could not tell.

Njord fixed the blanket atop her with seeming care. Both rulers then exited the room. The prince could see the pestering wish to question the Vanir female on his father's face. It wasn't the wellbeing of her that troubled Odin. No, it was simply a strike to his pride as a ruler – that is what he cared for – to rule well. There was no personal interest in his people, only the quality of his kingship mattered.

With the doors closed the Aesir and Vanir shared a quiet conversation in the hallway. The Odinfather was anxious to find out any information, while the Lord expressed his feeling of gratitude and ease for his granddaughter's safe return. The two elder gods theorized on how the child could have gotten into the now-forgotten world of Vanaheim. Njord was slightly perturbed by it. In the end of the brief talk they had agreed that it was the Will-o'-the-Wisp that led and dazed the young woman into brainless following – it was not at uncommon happening, many were lost in such a way. It was Odin that suggested the possibility of the realm itself acting up and connecting its branches with Asgard, to call upon a missing child home. The Vanir said that it was not something he had ever heard of in his years but confirmed that it was not impossible. On the Allfather's request (more like order) an interrogation was set first thing tomorrow morning.

After a short farewell both men had walked their ways separately. The nobleman most probably returned back to Noatun and the king to his awaiting wife.

The god of lies was happy that neither had suspected a thing, his plan was a success. The young man rose from his position and went to get some rest himself. His sleep was trance-like for he was still aware of Sigyn's presence. He had to ensure her safety even if it was absolutely unnecessary. With her wellbeing on the line – the heir dared not to take any chances.

* * *

**A/N**

Will-o'-the-wisps – are mythical ghost-lights that are seen by people (mostly by travellers) at night, and if they follow they meet their demise (in swamps and similar places). Or they could mark a location where a treasure is hidden, however one had to be brave enough to try and get it, for usually if returned during daytime to the same location, the riches would already be gone.

There are many synonyms for it: Jack-o'-Lantern, Min Min Light, Ghost-light, Fire Serpent and etc. They can also be interpreted as beings of the fae kin that lead people astray.

**I'd love to get some reviews! I always respond, so those who are wary of writing them because they don't think that they'll be read or replied to – do not worry for that is not the case (however I must note that I don't feed trolls, they shouldn't bother because they won't receive sustenance here). **

**If I will get some reviews, I'll post a chapter every 1 to 2 weeks (depends on how fast I'll manage to write them, alas for now there are quite a few written in advance). If there'll be no commentary then I'll update at an unspecified date, whenever I'll feel like doing it. **


	5. Conversation Part I

**Author's notes:** A big thank you to the reviewers: bluemeanies and Nutella Banana! I hope to hear from you again!

Concerning the grammar of this story: I proofread on my own and the chapters are very long, so I can't possibly re-read them dozens of times if I actually want to update the story. Therefore typos and such are something of an often occurrence in the published outcome. If you've found any accidental mistakes then you can write me a **private message** about it and I'll try to fix it. Reviews are not meant to be listings of the typos you have encountered.

There of course is also the fact that there is plenty of deliberate incorrectness (for example word placement), I know that it is incorrect but this is my style of writing. For mistakes made like in punctuation – it happens because I am not a master of the English tongue and I do this purely for fun. I do not have the time nor the wish, for example, to start some free internet-based English studies. Those who are angered by my atrocious grammar – don't get your panties in a twist, I am not planning on having my writings published in print.

* * *

**Chapter five**

_**Conversation. **_**Part I**

The Golden palace was always perfect in every way, therefore no early preparations were required. And at dawn not many were awake. The young prince's emerald eyes opened instantly. He wasted no time getting up from his bed. Not well rested by the far too few hours of alert slumber – even more alert than was his norm. What one might have considered to be pure paranoia was Loki's way of always being ready, no matter the circumstance. He didn't long or indulged in the inviting sleep his green and more feathery than usual bedding offered. The god of mischief had unwavering resolve when the need would arise, whether for an obviously set goal or a shadow one.

With a flick of his wrist the master of magic was dressed. Not a single strand of hair out of place that was his image – seemingly divine, eternal and cold even.

He took his seated place in front of the all-seeing mirror (and it was just a name, as was a constant in this Universe any absolutes should not be taken literally). There was much even the most powerful of items as well as his most honed abilities could not witness.

The visage of Sigyn was presented. From whatever indicators the god understood that the young woman had not rested easily. Perhaps she shared his 'phobia' of unexpected. She shifted more than was necessary. Soon a designated healer approached the sole occupant of the infirmary. Sleep was feigned and the girl roused more quickly than a slumbering person would.

There was a questioning to occur at early morning. The kind-faced still-young woman, older than he or the Vanir hidden beneath linen and a thick blanket were, was present for a reason. The healer's physiognomy was lined with heavy lines, she had assisted in this position when the wing was actually used to its full capacity. War – the godling could read that from the plainly-garbed female.

The appearance of the lady should be cleaned up until it was proper for a meeting with the king (even if it was an informal and unofficial one). The older female ushered the believed to be traumatized girl to be bathed. Loki noticed the wariness of the healer. He thought it to be the work of Njord for he had to have doubts about his grandchild's disappearance as well as her reluctance towards the upcoming marriage. The watching man bit the fingernail of his thumb, this could be troublesome, very much so. He was aware of the Vanir enchantments cast on the room. They restricted the 'shaken' girl's magic to an almost complete zero. Only a bit was left, most possibly to allow her any barest of needs to be taken care of with a few spells. If the lord had shared his thoughts on Sigyn's impending wedding with the Allfather and if he were to heed them, this would be bad. Although the boy-prince hoped that that would not be the case, it could compromise the whole arranged ordeal and he knew that the nobleman held his image in court to be nothing short of utter importance. A failed marriage and a child with questionable priorities and propriety would be a hefty blow to the Vanir's unquestionable position. His daughter Freya was plenty enough of a thorn in his side and another from her young ones would be an intolerable occurrence.

The god of lies worried. If his plan were to fail and Odinfather were to know of the female's deliberate and unauthorized escape, the punishment delivered would be harsh. The heir did not wish for this to befall the one he chose to help. He did not have any delusions that pressed enough she would not disclose his cooperation in this fiasco. It would be a smart choice to throw part of the blame on the son of Odin, that way the lash she would receive would be halved. And if his father would be of his usual self then his own child would shelter even more of the guilt. The king could never stomach his children misbehaving. And sometimes the god of mischief doubted the fairness of the judgment, it could be crueler than was necessary. Mercy was not spared often on his person. The young prince could deal with a lot of repercussions for his actions and in this case he did not care much for himself, she was above him in his priority list. Keeping her safe would also ensure the safety of his own hide.

The goddess complied and left the white-sheet bed. The other female said in a calm and soft tone that she would help her clean herself. It was common for women of high status to be bathed by servants and although not of Asgard's upper class circle, Sigyn still was a princess, even if untitled. So it was no surprise that she would be used to such treatment. The healer was meant to aid her more for the sake of preventing any foolish actions led by her 'questionable' sanity than royal service.

What the mischievous male did not expect was the mini-apocalypse crossing the Vanir's features. It was soon replaced by a non-genuine smile and she asked to be allowed to attend to her cleanliness on her own. He witnessed the disagreeing notion passing through the healer. It was inescapable, there was no way the recently found missing female would be allowed to do as she pleased. The young woman was aware of it as well for she pushed all of the magic allowed into the sole purpose of convincing the obstacle. Her eyes were threateningly narrowed throughout the procedure. She only relaxed once the healer fell prey as she happily agreed to it. The godling did not know why the female persisted so to get rid of her. He didn't think much on it, perhaps he would come to solve this little mystery later.

The healer dismissed herself. The sole person present in the infirmary was glaring daggers at the plain and thin patient gown meant for females. Quite some time passed until she managed to get over the loathing and take it in her hands, although her eyes did not relent a bit, she was still pissed off. The upset goddess headed for the washing rooms.

The bathing quarters were similar to the healing ones: colorless, clean and large. There were many spaces meant for washing up, designated to various patients of different injuries and needs – from tubs to showers. All of them separated by curtains, although it did little to ensure proper privacy.

The infirmary garb was thrown onto one of the many little tables, covered with vials and bottles – an array of medicine and cleaning oils. Sigyn spared one last displeased look to the near-transparent clothing she had received. Her gaze then lingered on her outstretched palms, a visage of helplessness encasing her. The young man understood her dilemma, the girl had realized the fact that her spells were inaccessible to her. Angered fists shook, no final glance was given. She spun on her heel and strode towards many mirrors beside the sinks. All the same reflective surfaces, no different from one another. She unbound her loosely tied hair and started removing various twigs and leaves from it.

Loki did not know exactly what did not satisfy her in the plain gown but whatever it was he could most possibly fix it for the better. The goddess's power was limited, his was not. It was easy to turn the piece of clothing into a thick, fluffy dark blue robe. The god however left no traces of his signature energy behind – even such a minor detail could fall into the notice of his father. It was best not to take any risks, especially not for such irrelevant things. He performed the enchantment just for the fit of it, there was no necessity to do it. The heir simply had a fancy and acted upon it.

Once her hair was void, more or less, of the debris from her forest travel she turned back. A surprised look crossed the Vanir's expression. She eyed the newly formed article of clothing warily. The male was aware that there was no way she could have recognized that it was his magic behind it. Even if she were to know the texture of his power, it was hidden therefore there was no way she could perceive who was behind this act of wizardry. The distrusting woman approached the wheeled tables, she stared hard at the blue bathrobe draped over one of them. When she finally took it into her hands her hardened mood did not lighten. The prince although did see the way she clutched it close to herself as if it could disappear any moment. He was pleased beyond measure, his small display of power had not only managed to relieve whatever that had plagued her but it also told him that he managed to intuitively read her well. Having never cared for the troubles of others led him to never aid or ease anyone. Such a seemingly pointless act was truly a rarity from an apathetic person as he. The lie god did not wish to scope this choice at all. Whatever that said about his newly-found attention to Sigyn was not in his interests to investigate.

With a handful of other necessities the young woman went towards one of the curtained areas. A previously never sufficed voice of himself whispered in his mind to follow with his eyes. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the perversity. Bathing rituals were not attractive, unless the person knew he was watched – then the view could be spectacular. Sometimes he loathed his own crooked ways. The god of mischief not only disliked the first strange suggestion at spying on the girl-woman but also the correction that if she were aware of his wanted gaze it would be worthwhile looking in. He snorted indignantly. It was not like he had not seen a female naked. Many times through various methods and sources he had, it was when his much younger self had been intrigued by it. Not for the purpose of touching himself and such though. He always had a curious nature.

The Asgard heir waited idly with a book for the interrogation to begin. He needed to make sure of its success, all that was left was to wait patiently.

Sigyn emerged from the washing rooms. She desperately clutched the front of the fastened midnight hued robe. The woman walked uncomfortably and the young man wondered why. She retreated into the bed she had previously occupied. The same healer appeared as well but she paid no mind to the resting goddess as she scurried about the chamber attending to things that did not require any attendance. The older female left shortly after.

The sly prince was multitasking: taking short glances to the idly sitting Vanir beneath the covers and reading his spell book.

Awhile later a delegation of gods entered the room. A trio of powerful beings indeed. Two men – the mischievous godling's father Odin and the goddess's grandfather Njord; the other – his mother Frigga. Her presence there was puzzling. Most possibly the queen was going to act like the pillar of support – her constant position in situations of various range of importance. The most powerful goddess was going to anchor the duo of imposing male rulers.

The party that had come had quickly shared the pleasantries of greeting. A look of fake fright crossed the youngest one's physiognomy. And the god of lies knew it to be so because it did not resemble her honest wariness which he had witnessed in their first real meeting. What a good girl, he grinned, no request of such was made but she still acted upon her best of interests instinctively. There was no need to fret, she was a mesmerizingly convincing actress.

The child Vanir returned the gesture with just a meek nod and a tight grasp on the blanket, which was uplifted slightly as if means of hiding. A look of dissatisfaction reflected in the foreign nobleman's face. He was disapproving and angered by her lack of proper etiquette displayed in front of the royal Aesir.

The queen glided to the side of the seated girl and sat down on the edge of the small iron-framed bed. She looked truly concerned for the princess-not-really-princess's wellbeing.

The Allfather's cross-handed posture was imposing. Omnipotence was emanating from both of the men. The king said in his booming tone.

"Sigyn Freyadottir, we have come here to question you about your disappearance" the maternal name was probably used by the boy-prince's father instead of the paternal because her predecessor was under speculation. As always the love goddess attracted gossip like honey attracted bears. Although as much as was claimed to be known, just as much of it was doubtable.

The Odinfather was interrupted by his wife's soothing voice.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" the queen received a stern look from her husband. It was replied to with a glare that didn't really deserve the name. Loki's mother did not need any expressively temperamental expressions to get her point across. She disapproved the unbendable resolve in the gods present.

"I-I am well, y-your highness" a quiet, quivering answer came. Frigga brushed her hand on the girl-child's forehead checking for any temperature irregularities. A calming smile was on the older woman's face.

Odin cleared his throat and continued.

"That is most fortunate. However I must ask you, do you know where you were found when you were missing?"

A shake of her head.

"Are you aware that you were lost not in this realm?"

A 'scared', tiny nod.

"How did you get there?" the 'do you know' and 'are you aware' were discarded. Contrary to the common knowledge the Allfather was not an exceedingly patient god. The young Vanir's disappearance now mattered not just for petty politics with his 'friend' and up-keeping his name as a good ruler but for strategic, political and war-related points Asgard-wise.

"I-I-I don't know" a teary tone, which had lost a lot of its near-silent volume from before.

The queen's hand smoothed down the visibly shrunken goddess's back. She was trying to console the child.

Njord was not pleased.

"How did you get there? Think, child!" leveled was the question of the elder Vanir but with barely concealed tint of a threat or something similar. Her grandfather that was meant to be mental support was nothing of the sort.

"I don't know!" Sigyn shouted out quietly "I d-don't remember" she said and hid in his mother's side, who wasn't lost even for a second and continued with her balm-like strokes. Frigga was motherly and she treated the girl just like a child of her own.

"What do you recall?" the Odinfather prodded resiliently but now with a slightly measured tone.

"Last thing I remember I was talking a walk. A-and then there was this light, it was just so bright... Tha-that's the last thing I remember. Then I woke up, it felt like w-waking up, and I saw grandfather"

The strict line of the king's lips indicated that he was not happy with this lack of useful information. He questioned further.

"Where did you see the light? Where were you at that time?"

"I-I honestly do not know, your highness! Everything is just blurred and I can't clearly recall even the happenings of the day before that light"

There was no use trying to find out more from the young woman with hypnosis-induced amnesia. Even with enchantments to see into her mind it would all prove useless – everything would be erased by the Will-o'-the-Wisp that led her astray. Therefore the Allfather ended this conversation before asking more questions that intrigued him because there would be no solid answers to any of them.

"Very well" a cryptic, very Odin-esque phrase was voiced.

The queen then uttered a few ushering words.

"Rest now, Sigyn. You must be very tired"

After a curt farewell and wishing of retrieving her strength back the lady was left alone in the infirmary.

Once the rulers and the nobleman were far away the interrogated young woman sighed loudly.

* * *

Loki returned to his book waiting for things to quiet down before he made his appearance. The goddess was given her breakfast as soon as the high royalty left. Perhaps the meal was not brought before due to her 'state'. A hysterical patient might have heaved back any food due to fear of the questioning or the strain and stress they could have undergone. There probably was a story on that. Not that he was too curious about it, still it could have been entertaining and hilarious to know about.

And so the godling ceased his tracking of the girl an instead focused on the rulers. The two male gods had shared a curt conversation on the wedding of the found one, and it was heated only on Njord's side.

* * *

When the plates were cleaned and disposed of, the area void of any annoyances, the prince apparated. Black shadows extended on a nearby bed, smoky swirls of ebony and the barest tints of emerald. The traces of his signature envy-green energy. His outstretched form made itself visible on the piece of furniture beside the resting female. She noticed it only when the transition was complete, not that he was hiding from her.

"Loki!" a startled call of his name escaped her dye free lips. Surprise but not a hint of fear – that was a good thing. Her face was void of any make-up and it made her look as young as she truly was, maybe even slightly younger. The smirking male appreciated the use of his given name, formalities were a bother if they were to be from her. Insincere respect even more so – he had received plenty of that from the court and high-society privileged warriors.

"Sigyn" he greeted in return, his voice velvety as he acknowledged her. He turned his posture to the side so he could focus onto her better. Hand leverage to his head, legs still crossed. He bent the room to his will, although in this area it was difficult – he managed. Now no one would notice neither him nor the lady conversing with imaginary beings.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon"

The heir offered nothing to counter the voiced remark.

"I came with news of your wedding"

Her physical self deflated visibly, her bright aura withdrew as well. He continued.

"The date has been changed, a delay of three months – approximately, it is possible that they will reconsider. I believe it was with the involvement of my mother, chastising father if he were to be pressured by his _friend_. Since you are so 'fragile' right now, both mentally and spiritually, you have to be given reprieve"

"I see" no joy in the sound, well her 'sentence' was only delayed not removed. The Vanir's eyes were narrowed grimly but too glassy for the god's liking. Her attention was drawn somewhere far away, beyond the distant wall across the chamber. He wanted the gaze to be back on him.

"It is plenty of time to conjure a plot" he grinned as the stormy eyes met his sinister ones "You in a gilded cage will bring me no gain. Obviously this marriage will have to not occur. That oaf is in the way" distaste rung in the last words. Even before her connection with Theoric – inwardly that name was growled, he had no good impressions of the man, he disliked the warrior. One of the Allfather's Crimson Haws, an elite. Not wishing but still knowing all by name. As much as it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth even when just thought about, it was too foolish to leave anything unobserved. And the boy-prince was observant if anything.

The girl nodded absentmindedly not really convinced of her escape, she added while not really justifying.

"Theoric's a good man. Kind and all that – but it's not enough. I don't care for compromises, I don't wish to marry. Although there could have been far worse grooms than him – it is still. Not. Good. Enough. He may be endurable but there's no way that he would allow his 'wife' to be anything but a proper 'housewife'. Maybe even far more homey than the married court women back in their homes. My glorious days would be over"

Her gloom briefly infected him too. The god of deceit shook it off quickly. His opinion on the soldier was far less in the good spotlight.

"He is in this more than just for the convenient and agreeable deal made by your grandfather" not referring to the same traditions the mortals had in Midgard when he said 'deal'. No, Asgardian wedding regulations were different, although had some common nuances, which the human men had loaned. Bride prices, morning gifts and dowries were not of their tradition. Although similar variations might have been greeted in Asgard or other realms of Yggdrasill. Not quite 'morning' gifts were sometimes given to brides by their new husbands, in politics 'bride prices' could be secretly played with.

"Oh?" the young man had weaved an intrigue for her.

"He's attracted to you"

"How can you tell?" Sigyn questioned.

"I saw him in court when your search was organized. He had this worried, beaten-puppy look on his ugly physiognomy, revolting" the prince was not stingy with the insults but the goddess did not care.

"And that tells you that he's attracted to me?" Loki's sole words were not bought, not with ill intention though. A further elaboration was required.

"Yes. I can tell just by that one look" his explanation was short.

With a quirk of her pale rosy lips she replied.

"Then I'll trust your judgment, you are the god of lies after all"

The godling snorted, looking away. He was distrusted and ridiculed – how quaint – but that was nothing new to him.

"I mean you can probably tell the deceit of others" she added. In this short conversation her mood had lightened from its dreary mode in the beginning.

That was surprising – not many had viewed him with their voices void of wariness or even badly disguised mockery.

"Hn" was his throaty reply but the young woman understood the agreeing to her said aloud opinion.

A quiet moment extended between then. It wasn't awkward but it was still heavy. She drummed her fingers on her bent, blanketed knees. The prince's broodiness had metaphorically frozen the air. The female was the first to break the icy tension.

"And you came to tell me of the decisions made on _that_" seemingly she could not utter the dreaded words 'wedding' or 'marriage'.

The male's attention was snapped back from his dark thoughts.

"Oh no, I came here to check upon your health" came the playful and drawn out reply accentuated with a dashing smile.

She laughed at the jest, he bathed in the glowing pride that he was the cause of her mirth. Still he had not replied to her question, so she changed the subject.

"Well since you are not occupied with anything, then tell me a story"

"A story?" he asked bewildered, while she sifted in the bed. She still consciously held her hand to the front of the robe she wore. Lying down on her stomach she rested her head on her hands, a delighted expression ruling her features. Her now uncovered feet swayed back and forth in a childish notion.

"Mhm, well you had found me in Vanaheim, therefore I know that you can travel the Yggdrasill by some other measures than the Bifrost. And you must have fought some battles in other realms, so… please tell me of your travels"

His attention was drawn back to her. It was not the first time he was requested to share tales of his ventures. It was a common conversation starter that females indulged in with males. In order to show interest in what the Aesir men deemed themselves prideful of, no doubt for the reason of stroking their blatant self-loving. Although the god knew that such talks were rarely of any interest to the ladies that asked of adventures to be told, unless the man in question swayed them enough for even completely out of their sphere of interests stories to be fascinating. Whenever he had been asked of such in any balls and social gatherings he could easily see the disinterest in the askers. It was something of etiquette. And the lie god was only the second-best, so it wasn't genuine curiosity that led women to question that. He was considered to be a trickster, therefore in any war related topics he was considered a coward and an unworthy warrior, unlike like his golden brother. Thor on the other hand was the magnet of attention, perfect in every sense. And sometimes Loki believed that he was the only one who saw his elder's flaws.

What Sigyn asked though extended into things he couldn't discuss. No one of court knew about his true abilities, he was just a prankster therefore the depth of his travels was never disclosed. In truth he meddled with the forbidden and that held a much, much darker sense, beyond that of mere pranks and trickery. However he would have never complied with such a request, especially if the situation was not mandatory in which the god of mischief had to incorporate his silver tongue to its full capacity. But the Vanir was a completely different matter. The way her eyes shone with truer-than-true curiosity – it was baffling, he couldn't resist. The young man had already shared more than a secret, he hoped that she would consider how much he revealed to her. Although if he was rational – her thinking pattern was surely clear. He was royalty and though known for his infuriating but mostly harmless trickery, who would ever believe if she were to spill everything he shared – that was definitely what she thought. Therefore the girl had no reason to back her trust on what he disclosed about himself.

Loki had to repress a sigh. It could have been misinterpreted as an indicator of disinterest or disrespect. He wished not for her to misunderstand him and his motives.

"You have travelled the world tree, therefore I do not think there is much of what you would consider interesting for me to tell you. Furthermore, I lack your wonderment at the realms and so my tales would not have that which you so passionately admire"

The girl-woman shook her head.

"I haven't explored all that much, there's plenty I'd like to hear. It would be interesting to view the worlds from your perspective. And I know that you are observant so it is obvious that you have captured in memory that which I find intriguing"

"Observant? And how would you know that?" the god of deceit inquired. And although he knew that he had the trait, the young male still wanted to hear how she uncovered it.

"Oh I can tell by your demeanor. The things you recall and the way you plan something is nothing short of the most attentive attention to detail. I don't think that I have misjudged"

He smiled. It was a compliment and a sincere one at that. Relishing the feeling of being appreciated for something he possessed, he turned back to her.

"Well the winds whispered to me the conversation you held with your little sister. It had called to my attention and I had listened to it. I still remember which realms you have not visited. Would you like to hear about one of them?"

"Yes" no thought was included before she answered. Instantly he bound her interest to him. And he liked it.

"How about Muspellheim?"

The woman nodded eagerly.

"Well it is as hot as it is told to be" he snickered at his own jest and she grinned at it in amazement. It was astonishing how easily he could please her mind.

"I bet"

"Not a place one should enter without protective gear. Even to us gods the temperature and fumes are heavily overbearing. I had been there a couple of times, once for the reason of stopping an invasion on Asgard. Rock trolls were building an archway to this realm. My brother and I accompanied with other warriors were sent there to prevent the attack" he ceased any further elaborations about it. Feuds were not something neither he nor obviously she wanted to hear. His remembrance was accursed, the godling had flashbacks of returning home in the shadow of his victorious brother. No one else minded it and of course not the warrior three and definitely not lady Sif. Even as the credit was beheld by Thor the aid of others went unnoticed and nobody ever cared for it. While the youngest heir was left to boil in his despising of a ghost existence he was chained with since the very beginning.

"On my other visits my intention was more personal, not related to the Allfather's bidding. You are interested in the scenery?" the young man continued without waiting for her reply for he knew what the answer would be "It is all fire and melting rock. Nothing thrives there, everything is burned by the primal fire. Rivers of flames and erupting volcanoes – that is all that there is to see. Do not misunderstand me, it is a sight to behold, however scorched it is. The sky is covered in ash – grey all over. Full of miasma and various gasses – something that mostly just the inhabitants can withstand. Their sole sun never sets, even as Muspellheim turns. However the ash creates clouds that immerse the world into this darkened twilight" the tale-telling godling made a pause, searching his conscious and subconscious for anything else that she would fancy hearing.

"Have you seen or perhaps met any Fire Giants?" Sigyn asked not bothered by the brief silence in the story.

"Hmm, yes both. Some are likely to claim that Giants in general are dull or even dumb creatures but that would be a fatal mistake. I have never made any conclusions on things I have personally not confirmed. When I was there with the other Aesir on the mission, we had seen a group of Fire Giants in the distance. While the others even joked about their absolute dullness as the beings never approached or paid any attention to us, I summarized differently. Later my assumptions were proven right. They were and are uncaring to our business that while it took place on their territory it had nothing in common with them. Therefore they are prone to ignoring any visitors. Our trouble is not theirs, therefore if it does not touch them directly, they choose to not involve themselves... I don't really like Muspellheim" the boy-prince ended with a furrowed brow.

"Why?" she uttered dazed by his tellings, wanting to learn more and more about the realm she had not set foot in.

"I... I can't bear it. Even with the proper protection the heat seemed to seep into my very bones. I felt sick every time I was there. Others did not share my unease" the lie god disclosed a weakness. It was an unwise thing to do but he hoped that with a streak of luck he could earn her trust with these important things he shared. He knew that the Vanir would not forget his uttered words, alas if he did not give her reason to abuse them there was the belief that he could bend her into liking him.

"How peculiar..." the female noted with amazement ringing in her pleasant voice.

She shifted closer to his person on the nearby bed. Still clutching the midnight blue robe to her attractive form, Sigyn extended her hand and touched his. A jolt of her magic coursed through his body – the good kind. He was puzzled at the small contact she made. As the lady retracted her limb she said.

"Just as I thought"

An eyebrow was arched.

"Your hands are cold" there was a short moment where she blushed in embarrassment and elaborated further "I had briefly brushed your skin when I was giving you my bag, I had noticed how cool your flesh seemed. Perhaps your usual body temperature just can't handle the oppressing heat of Muspellheim"

He said nothing at it. However he did hear the lack of an unpleasant tone when she noted of his strange coldness. There was none of that.

The Asgard heir finally realized why she held the clothing so dearly to her. The goddess disliked being completely nude beneath it, probably felt uncomfortable because of it as well. That is why she glared so obviously at the gown she was presented with. The thing being that the boringly-colored piece of cloth would not have hidden her nakedness and only made everyone else as well as her aware of it. Loki did now know why but he grinned as he pieced this information together. Being aware of something that made Sigyn who she was, was intoxicating. The piece of puzzle fell right into place and he was thirsty to know more. Feeling diminished when you were being denied of proper clothing was nothing strange. Perhaps something many would not be too swayed by but the Vanir girl was not one of those. After consideration the man thought that he could relate to that.

"Tell me more?" a cute, expectant look crossed her young and beautiful face.

"If my lady desires so" the godling smirked deviously.

She looked away flustered – somehow he believed that she was not often pushed into such a state.

"Lady... I have never been called so" she corrected "Well maybe I have been a couple of times but it was not something important or genuine so it's all erased from my mind" the girl shook her head. Probably thinking that the prince was joking or that the words by the god of lies should not be trusted. Oh, but he was sincere, very much so.

He ceased the flattery and did not tell her that she was worthy of the title and even much more powerful ones. It was of no use to try and convince her that he meant it, he would not be believed anyway. The god of mischief reserved the praises for later – when the female Vanir would be able to take his compliments to heart.

"The life in the realm of primal fire is difficult. Their culture due to it is meek and scarce, traditions usually shared by spoken word among their brethren. That is why it is so hard to find any information about the inhabitants outside their world. And as they are quite secluded and distrusting – with good reason, it is nearly impossible to learn about their kin directly"

"I have noticed that. There aren't many books about Muspellheim. Mostly only a chapter or so is dedicated to the conditions of it, written in adventurer-journal type of literature"

The god nodded in agreement.

"Of course there is still need of supplies from other worlds, therefore they sell their goods in the black market. With the nonexistent selling routes in Muspellheim they have no other choice but to rely on shadow trading"

With a frown Sigyn inquired.

"The black market? I don't understand why they have to sell things from under the table. I mean there are no current conflicts between them and the other realms, why can't they trade without secrecy?"

"A very good question indeed" Loki commended "You see the natural resources the primal element abode has to offer are very valuable and powerful. Such that are mostly used for only the strongest of incantations and potions, even their use in the crafting of day-to-day items depending on their initial use can create potent objects. While that may seem as something that would play out to their gain – it does not. The precious stones, ores, fossils are part of very dark magic. It would most possibly be forbidden to export any from the realm were the proceedings to reach the legal authorities of the world tree. And apart from the natural gifts of Muspellheim there is not much else they have to offer to the world trade. Furthermore, no one that consider themselves of pure birth and even purer intention would ever do business with Fire Giants. They are accursed to be seen as monsters"

"You seem to know much of the happenings behind everyone's backs" there was no judgmental note in the girl's tone.

"It is difficult to acquire some things and per example the creations of Muspellheim heat are absolutely unattainable anywhere on the 'daylight' market. As a magician I am often in need of such rare ingredients and I have no objections if I have to get them by unconventional means"

"How does the black market function?" the goddess asked, drowning in sparkling amazement.

"It is overlooked by the Dverger kin, as you are probably well aware they are fine crafters and they are fine merchants. I am quite sure that your father knows of these... transgressions happening"

"I don't doubt that" the young woman agreed without delay "A lot of things the Dwarfs make are of questionable legality"

"Indeed. Their love for craftsmanship I think would not allow them to not attempt forging items more beautiful, more powerful than ever before. It's their pride and such mere reasons for being denied of the best working material are not enough to prevent them" the man expressed his understanding about the inhabitants of Svartalfheim.

* * *

The talk the two gods shared in the empty infirmary had consisted of various travel-related topics. A few hours later the prince had excused himself and left the lady to rest. Loki's mood had been uplifted to such a height that he wasn't as bothered as was his norm when he was present or the actual target of social slander. One conversation with someone who had an honest interest in his person (more accurately in his knowledge of the world tree) had caused odd momentary bliss. This would not be the last time he would pay Sigyn a visit...

* * *

**A/N **I have mentioned morning gifts, bride prices, dowries – because the current happenings take place hundreds of years prior the events of Thor. Hence why the brothers and others are called 'young', and referred to as 'godlings'.


	6. Conversation Part II

**Author's notes:** Wow thank you for all the reviews, you are awesome! Keep spoiling me with your supportive commentary! So don't stop, go on ^3^

* * *

**Chapter six**

_**Conversation. **_**Part II**

The envy green god had visited the goddess from time to time. Loki had to deny himself a more frequent appearance as to not seem too interested in this business deal he had struck. Although he could tell that the young woman did not mind his presence and even enjoyed their various conversations. The prince had noted that her acting was worth every praise, for the earlier estimated wedding date did not change, the three months still stood.

In counted days Sigyn was discharged, when her mental state was considered to be stable enough. The female Vanir had up-kept her façade though, making her family believe that her quieter and spacy demeanor indicated that she was still not over her shaken experience.

The lie god had attended the court called by the Allfather that was meant to inform the high public of the issue concerning the now found bride. The attendance of the royal line was always required in these sorts of gatherings. But the youngest heir was prone to being absent from them as much as was possible without enacting rage from his father – the king. While he could have dismissed this meeting he didn't, for it held too much of important tellings. It would have been a pain to then discreetly gather about it in indirect ways, when all the young man had to do was be present.

The Odinfather gave his subjects an explanation that was full of truth much more than was usual, for in other instances there were intricate details that were falsified in order to bring glory. Not for the reason of rising himself on a pedestal – his son knew, but because the nation had to believe in their ruler. Sweetness was needed in order to keep the Aesir in line.

At the new revelation of the found Vanir goddess new talk in the court arose. Whispered words of 'that poor thing', 'oh that must have been dreadful' were attested to the retrieved lord Njord's granddaughter. Said man was also present, still with the permanent frown since Freya's daughter's disappearance. It only solidified the theory that the god of mischief had formed. The old nobleman wasn't delighted or pleased for the delayed marriage. It was not important to the observing male what gain was there to the ex-ruler.

When the lady-intrigue was returned to Noatun, she was under constant observation of her sisters. That was not a freewill decision on their part. The grandfather was wary to leave the girl alone, for the combined reasons of her mental health and the distrust he felt towards her. But just a few days' time was needed for Sigyn to convince or in some less questionable way make her caretakers go away. She spent her time in the house she lived (the godling did not call it 'home' for it would have been inaccurate), sometimes with her youngest sister – Syn or in solitude. Even as a master of magic, he did not risk visiting her there. His enchantment was strong – no doubt about that, but venturing to someone's grounds they kept a keen eye on was difficult and dangerous. The boy-prince would not be recognized but traces of magic – altered to not have any ties with him, would still be left behind.

* * *

Loki managed to catch the girl in person when she and her sisters had visited the grounds of the Golden Asgard palace. It was strange the absence of their grandfather with them, even the youngest of their kin was not there.

The lady stood behind the corner of a wall in the gardens looking over with a narrowed gaze her siblings and their friends giggling and gossiping. She was wary, he could tell.

The mischievous one appeared behind the concentrating woman.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sigyn" the male whispered into her ear, leaning over her.

There was a flinch that wracked her form and she exclaimed in low volume. He was glad that she was not startled into screaming, still the possibility did not stop him from indulging in his trickster-nature.

"Loki!"

He grinned as she turned to face him wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted quickly.

"What am I doing here? Oh, I think that is my line" the smirk stayed stubbornly on the god of deceit.

"Oh never mind" the goddess said in irritation.

"Care to take a walk?" the young man suggested not fazed by the cold reply.

She glanced back to her oblivious sisters and then returned her stormy eyes back to him.

"I can't let them..."

The godling interrupted.

"You have a spell over them, correct?" he did not wait for her to affirm it "They are uncaring to your presence lacking from their group. I'll watch over and when your sisters will head back I'll tell you. You'll be able to join them without rising suspicion"

The female nodded reluctantly, while her mind was somewhere distant and out of his reach.

They made their way quickly. Once the two gods were treading the borderline of the palace grounds the prince suggested that the lady would shorten the distance to their designated place. She shook her head saying that she most possibly couldn't lead him there, more so when she wasn't sure of where they intended to go. The man persisted, his companion did not realize that she did possess the ability to deny boundaries not only for herself but for others as well (she did so with Syn and him). He did not mention this though. It would not hurt to try, so the young woman agreed. They did not have the time to travel there on foot, so it was a reasonable idea. At least it would do good to find out her limitations and whether this could be of use in future meetings. After a short description the Vanir started walking, the heir followed.

In record time both stood where he had intended. Her prideful smile was infectious, he couldn't help but return the gesture. The god of lies had a strong faith when it came to the goddess. He also felt pride at her success.

Sigyn looked about the place with awe, the mischief embodied knew that she would like it. That was a constant about her. The sun chose to submerge the green valley (which were lacking in the industrial-looking Golden realm of Asgard) in darker tones. The clouds filtered and the end-summertime sadness encased closest star decolorized the vibrant palette of the scenery. A hill with tall and wide oaks, older than both of the godlings, overlooked a shimmering lake below.

The girl still dazed took refugee beneath one of the ancient trees, so broad it could serve as a spot for reclining for a good ten of tightly sitting Sigyns. The male was pleased for his accurate calculations concerning her reaction to the area he had picked. He joined the female, close but not touching – she did not seem to mind his proximity at all. From the side it stood as an uncharacteristic sight of them so relaxed when both were prone to chronic paranoia.

"It's beautiful" she uttered not drawing her glance away from what was in front of her.

A reply to it did not come. Perhaps he was too used to this or perhaps he did not share her enthusiasm (that should not have even been questioned, it was obvious he did not) but he didn't feel himself the genuine wonder.

"You have not answered my question yet. How is it that you have gone to the palace today?" Loki said as he simultaneously raided the pocket of his long, green leather coat with magic. He removed a bottle of fine wine from it and asked.

"Wine?"

Suspicion did not mar her features.

"Yes, thank you"

The cork popped out with a spell and he handed her a crystal glass. The lie god filled hers first, then tended to the twin in his hand. He registered that she took a gulp only after he had, although there were no indicators that it was deliberate. Still he thought that it was (not that he believed it foolish) and the lady deserved all the compliments he inwardly attested to her. She was a magnificent actress for he did not see any deceit in her actions.

There was a nod of satisfaction because of the taste of the beverage. The wine was bittersweet.

"My sisters: Lofn and Nanna had gotten tired of being locked up in Noatun. They had missed their friends. On my grandfather's bidding they had to watch over me, so staying in the house and its premises was not their choice. Somehow they had managed to convince him to let them visit the palace. One of the reasons being that the 'fresh air' would do me 'good'. Naturally because they were going and me being their burden, I had to come along"

"It seems that your family cares about you" probably not on such a scale it was common to comprehend, alas he did not voice it.

"Not really, they- I can't believe that this topic could possibly interest you. The pleasantry has been shared, there's no need to trouble yourself with petty things as such" the goddess said with a crinkle of her nose. She sipped from her glass.

He was interested, although this sort of conversations never did hit his fancy. Sigyn was the singularity in this and many other cases. The boy-prince opted to say a twisted truth.

"I am interested, else I would not have asked. There is no obligation for me to do so. However trivial a topic may seem the small details of it will help me understand you. Because we will do business together getting to know things about you shall make it easier to maneuver our deal in a fashion that would suit us both. Being on good terms is never ill, the best it befits us the better" the word-warping silver tongue of his said it with a serious note in voice.

Her expression showed agreement with his logic, however still slightly reluctant and perhaps it wasn't his preceding reputation's fault.

"Well then... Ummm... It's not quite correct to say that my blood-kin care for me. My siblings did not bring me here for the reason they gave to our grandfather, it was just an excuse to meet up with their annoying circle" the female sighed "Of course it's not like they do not care for me to the point where they wouldn't mind me dead. They do care but just in their own way, in which my interests are overlooked or ignored"

The young man drank the burgundy liquid in large gulps. His eyes darker than usual, he did share that sentiment partially.

"And that is how lord Njord arranged the marriage" the prince did not question, he stated.

What escaped from the throne heir's mouth robbed the young woman of a big portion of her good mood.

"Yes. It... It's not like grandfather wishes ill for me. But for him my happiness is to be attained in the ways he believes to be right, no matter if it's the other way around... You know, I didn't just decide to run away permanently when he had announced it to me. I did try to make him reconsider, to make him see things from my perspective. But to him it was just pure foolishness, pre-marital maiden jitters or some shit like that"

He swirled the wine in his glass, a corner of his lips uplifting at the curse.

"Grandfather doesn't need to use us as game pawns in politics, he is content with his position. Although at times I have no idea how can he be so. Well, but because of that, arranging suitable marriages is not his goal. Lofn is older than me and she has not been wedded off yet. She is allowed to pick a suitor herself. So she waits for the 'perfect' one, doesn't matter that all her previous lovers are quite decent and good in everything she desires from a husband. But they all lack one thing – a high position, just the highest layers of the Asgardian society will do, only royalty"

The male considered it for a moment.

"Given your birth, although not officially but your blood-line is considered the highest royalty of Vanaheim. Making you and your sisters princesses. Even if your titles are not that powerful here, still they are known by all and pretty potent. So I fail to see the need to rise higher"

"Some just do not need reasons"

"I don't find that too surprising actually"

"Indeed." the young woman continued "And why am I in this position? Well, mother was plenty of a low-blow to her father and I am only salt to that wound. Propriety, Aesir traditions and his stance in court is what is most important to grandfather. And I... I was always too different for my own good. They did not hate me for it but I was and still am a nuisance. Always the black sheep of the herd or the white crow of the flock... Pushing me into marrying his chosen groom – that way he believes that he shall give me to be molded into a proper creature, a lady of the court, and a dutiful wife. I wish for none of that, neither of those criteria interest me"

"Why have you not chosen to live with your mother? If you don't mind me asking"

Melancholy written testament reflected in Sigyn's eyes.

"...I couldn't... Don't misunderstand me, it's not like I didn't want to. Traveling with her would have been perfect for me. My ability to walk from realm to realm I have most possibly inherited from her. It's not the same but it's fundamentally similar. She can get lost in the wind and be carried through worlds like a Valkyrie, while I can simply walk from one to the other... Well, even _they_ were never taken together with mother..."

"They?" the male repeated in question, he had an idea of whom she might be talking about but it was better if she confirmed it.

"The treasured ones – Hnossa and Gersemi, my half-sisters. The daughters of Ódr. I haven't ever seen them but I somehow know that I would recognize them... I do not know where they are either, only that they _are..._" there was a miniscule tint of loathing in her words "When we were little, before Syn was born, mom was the world and we were hers. She was nothing if not the epitome of what a mother should be. I felt as if we were the most valuable of beings in her existence. I remember the way she would look at me and not even a shadow of doubt had crossed my mind about her position in my life. And then suddenly things changed, I had barely learned to read when it happened. I didn't know why but mother suddenly left, she abandoned us all seemingly out of the blue. The three of us were left with her father, Nanna was barely an infant then. I had pestered grandfather, our caretaker, until he had finally given me an explanation. According to him mother was broken, he had said that she was damaged in the head. Perhaps we're both insane, for neither I nor she think even remotely as others do... As a child I could hear the cold anger in his voice as he told me that. And I can't say that I disagree with him, with time I came to the same conclusion. Mom did come back but it was never quite the same and that's probably just the feeling of betrayal that lingers in my subconscious speaking. She would return and then disappear again. When I was still a babe, a bit older than Syn is now, I had pleaded mother to take me with her but it would always end in the same way. She wouldn't answer to my pleas, it was as if she never heard them, she would just note on how lovely a day it was or how a pretty bird was chirping so pleasantly. I soon quit the begging for it was of no use"

Loki refilled the female's glass and his own as well, which was long since emptied. The lady continued her tale.

"I had caught wind (and it was not easy) of why she would leave so unexpectedly. So I had prodded grandfather to tell me about Ódr. He wasn't clear on it, giving only a vague answer to me. His words were that both he and she are insane. Later on I learned the story, not from our caretaker of course. When mother leaves she searches for the love of her life, blindly and without a different thought in her mind. He had disappeared once just like she without a word or explanation and he roams the realms desperately searching for something that is lost and no longer there. And in my opinion whatever it is, it was never there to begin with. How he travels is unknown but he appears like a shade here and there, sightings of him told in various corners of Yggdrasill. They both run after something unattainable. It is as if he is under a spell, completely and utterly oblivious of everything. And to everyone Ódr is considered dead. I myself don't really know what to think of it, for he is just like a ghost. He's never seen eating or sleeping just wandering aimlessly. But then again in the times she follows, she's the same. So perhaps in a sense he doesn't exist the same way you and I do and mother doesn't either in the eclipses of her psyche. How melodramatic, the goddess of love – Freya cannot have the love she bestows to others..."

And the goddess had said that her blood-stories would not interest him. Just because it was her made it interesting but what she told him now, this tale was intriguing and mysterious.

"She had married him, the father of my two half-sisters, but due to his state it is considered to be void" the young Vanir took a sip of her wine "After her first strange disappearance she had met my father and married him. He did not care that she could never love him as much as she did Ódr. And up to this day, even after everything she's done, my parents are still officially married to each other. Father knows that her reasoning behind the union was his riches, for second to the missing man she has an undying liking for gold. While she is wife of king Iwaldi, she is not considered the queen of his kingdom. My father is not stupid, so he had never gifted her his ruled lands or his treasury. With someone as unpredictable as her that would end in a catastrophe. He is wise therefore despite his utter devotion and adoration, he is a great king and his people stand above his selfish needs. He had never gone after her when she chose to leave, for even temporarily abandoning his kingdom would be more than unwise" there was a pause before the girl continued "None of us were born in Svartalfheim. I am the only one to whom mother gave birth in Vanaheim. Lofn, Nanna and Syn – in Asgard. Except for the youngest, we had all visited our father's homeland. I was little but I remember well how much he loved and loves us. He is not a greedy man though, therefore he never accounted us to his treasury, we were not considered his crown jewels to be locked away in his castle. Given what he feels for us, you could ask why am I not with him. Well, we were left with our grandfather and when I started travelling I could have gone straight to father, he wouldn't have minded not then and not now. But I know, were the one we were entrusted to find it out, he would find a way to convince my father to return me back to him. Therefore Iwaldi's fortress cannot be my refugee for long"

Loki was reluctant to ask, lest he were to insult the young woman. The question was gnawing at his brain though.

"Is... Is the story about Freya and the four Dwarf blacksmiths true?" the god of mischief wisely referred to the love goddess not by the title that represented her ties with Sigyn. He quickly raised his hands palms up in a gesture of defense "I do not mean anything by it, I am simply curious"

"I am not my mother therefore I don't see how the question could be insulting to me. Believing that I am like her would be stupid and I don't think that you are an idiot" the young woman's tone was serious and the man agreed with her, he was not insinuating that "And yes, it is true. She did sleep with them for a fucking necklace. Her love for jewelry is unmeasured and nothing could ever stop her from attaining that which she desires. As you probably know, she saw them making the item and found it beautiful without compare and the smiths found her to be the same in that sentiment. Since Svartalfheim does not lack gold or silver and any valuables of the sort, the Dwarfs refused to sell it. The named price was her body. So she laid with all four of them, _at the same time_" the girl's face turned into a grimace of disgust, the male did not show it but he felt the same emotion. Unfortunately he had a wild imagination.

"It is an infamous tale but always represented as gossip. Therefore I had wondered whether it was just the court women vilifying. Lord Njord was probably enraged once he learned of it"

"Oh he was. I am always wary of grandfather when he is in such a mood, news of her more often than not pushed him into such stormy reactions" the lie god noticed that the lady had ceased referring to her mother with any adoring names, her voice was not judgmental but it was laced with icy indifference "But all that for a necklace, no matter how pretty a thing is, I can't understand how much self-respect must you lack to go with such a 'payment'. I've seen the Dverger accessory myself, it isn't anything all that special really. Just a locket with a huge diamond from the mines of Svartalfheim, with four braided bands of gold leading to it from the thick braid of the necklace. Then again Freya does have a strange liking to things out of the norm, I think I've gotten the fancy for unique things from her. Pitiful thing being she quickly grew tired of it and while she didn't cast it or gave it away, she doesn't wear it anymore"

For a moment the female ceased talking and she hugged her legs to herself, gazing into the distance.

"To me this story connects with a sad reality" the Vanir released a mournful breath from the clasp of her lungs.

The male's ears perked. He had summarized that she did not care for the business of her parent with a preceding foul-reputation. Right now the lady didn't sound so apathetic though.

"The 'event' had taken place after her union with my father. Unfortunately it was not the last time the _love_ goddess was unfaithful. And father is not deaf nor a fool, therefore he had heard of this scandalous behavior of his wife, still while angered he never held any grudges against her. The four men of his kin were not sought out or punished in any way. As much as I understand, those Dwarfs are not king Iwaldi's subjects, not part of his kingdom. Since he is widely respected in his lands and Freya known as his, none would dare insult their king in such a way... Anyway, my father always forgives his beloved. Syn's conception is proof of that. He's so kind and he loves her unconditionally... When I was little I've frequently shed not one tear for him. I cry for him on the kitchen floor. Sometimes even now... The woman is not deserving of him!" Sigyn's throat was clogged with tears she refused to shed. Her voice became steel once again swiftly as she said "I could never pardon such a betrayal. Love is irrelevant because I love myself _more_"

"Neither could I" the godling admitted. He was possessive, fervently so and if someone would deliberately double-cross him, he would discard them without a thought. The boy-prince could agree, love was a weakness if it trampled your very beliefs and essence. Forgiveness was foolishness and it seemed that Iwaldi was a fool when it came to his loose wife.

Cheery aura returned and she questioned.

"So... What about your family? Forgive me my rudeness but you don't seem to be very close with them"

Loki refused the urge to snort, truth in many instances could be insulting or hurtful but it was not the case. The goddess shared information about her family without reserve (and uncovered many a fact about herself in the process, much to his appreciation), his relation with his own family was no secret. The lie god could disclose such without fear, he had told her things that were much more hazardous to his position. And it wouldn't be the last he did so.

"That is correct" the prince said as he looked away "There are a few reasons for thus. One being my stark difference that alienated me from them. In my father's eyes I could never compare to Thor. And the Aesir consider me to be an unworthy heir. I never excelled in the qualities considered necessary for one of my status. In the understanding of my people I am viewed as the coward prince, a magic user cannot be a great warrior"

"That's not so"

"While that may be true, our opinions are irrelevant when it comes to hard-wired tradition"

"I think that the Asgardians fear you"

"Oh?" her words piqued the young man's interest.

"I mean you are the untitled god of magic. Your power is potent and they can't comprehend it. It is what makes you dangerous and unpredictable to them"

The girl stroked his vanity. A master magician he was but to be called a god of it was... empowering, he liked it.

"Another reason for my strained relationship with my kin being my upbringing. We are the royalty of Asgard, both me and my brother were raised to be able to deal with our troubles on our own. Dependence is weakness therefore our parents were never really close to us. Odin not a _father_ to us but always the _Allfather_. He was strict in his teaching, unmerciful in his punishments and prideful in the achievements of his children – all in order to raise the perfect heirs. I may sound ungrateful, alas it is not so. I am very grateful to father for everything. Even if when I was a childe I wished for him to be more a good father to me then the greatest ruler. Younglings are greedy although they can be aware of why things are the way they are, still it does not change what they desire... Mother was a different matter growing up. She never separated me and Thor, to her we both stood on equal ground and were loved the same. I don't doubt her love but her position as queen of the Odinfather came first. While I could understand his distance from the both of us, I longed for mother to be closer. For everyone queen Frigga represents the binding of the high family but she firstly is the pillar of strength to her husband, not a tourniquet for her children. When I was little I desperately wanted her open affection but she was always compassionate in her own reserved way, so proper. Truly, I was a brat and I would throw tantrums and refuse to function without her beside me. That would of course enact father's anger and I quickly learned to repress the emotions I showed... In all honesty your traditions concerning that are enviable... Although the dysfunction of your family, your relation with each other (at least it was at some point) a thing to be jealous of. Even as royalty the Vanir understood 'family' much differently than the Aesir. Despite the possibility of thus being used against a ruler it is a double-edged blade, for if family is held above all else rage born from tampering with it would be grand. However that's a very self-destructing ideology, for war is not something that can bring prosperity. And for Asgard, were the people are the fundament of the realm, it is not befitting. Yet for me the lack of something personally dear (because my people are not that) would lead to disinterest and thus would leave utter destruction"

"I can understand it and I agree with your thinking. A person void of anything does not have a reason to exist. And it is falsely commonly believed that a man that has lost everything, one that does not have anything to fear for, is the most dangerous. How can it be true? If you fear nothing, then you obviously won't fear failure of your revenge, therefore you'll allow mistakes to happen and every plan will burst like a bubble"

The godling nodded.

"Indeed"

The goddess was quick to jump back to the previous topic.

"And what of your brother?"

"Thor... Thor never cared for what others thought of me. Actually, he does not even hear the remarks of others, literally. It can be said directly to him but. He. Just. Does. Not. Hear. It is not that my brother ignores, oh no. Anything that fails to be exactly what he wishes for it to be just fails to fixate itself onto his brain. Despite anyone's opinion of me Thor always held me to be his little brother"

The god of deceit sneered.

"The one to be protected from harm and doubted for his abilities, the one to be ridiculed if his friends so wished"

With a silent exhale the male returned to his apathy towards the told.

"And so while to Thor everything is perfectly fine – to me it is the very reason that it is not. He refuses to comprehend anything that is beyond what he believes it to be, therefore he can never understand me. And I have no wish to try and make him see me for what I am. I have long since abandoned such hopes in finding a confidant in him. He is far too straight-laced to be close to me. He thinks that he is but it is a lie and I god over them, so I don't do anything that would object this iron conviction"

Both godlings were lost in thought and after the bottle was emptied Sigyn spoke again.

"We are both lonesome. Solitary when it comes to the ones that should be closest to us. It is so melancholic... I guess being the oddball in your family is not something beneficial, no?"

"Truly, it is not" the male replied.

* * *

The interaction continued. Talks about this and that, of nothing and something. It was pleasant to both of the young gods.

A trinket the mischievous one had left following the Vanir's sisters told him that they were slowly returning home. He begrudgingly informed the lady of it. He accompanied her back to the palace and after a short, formality lacking farewell, they parted. Loki noted that the woman had not gotten tipsy from the drinks they shared. And that was not his intention when he had brought the wine with himself. Perhaps it had loosened her tongue but drunken she was not. The boy-prince liked the fact and thought that it would not be the last they enjoyed fine beverages together.

The goddess undid her spell of oblivion from her siblings and followed them. The god of lies watched her until her sapphire gown draped back disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**A/N** Freya does not have children with Iwaldi, that part is Marvel based (as I've mentioned before about Sigyn's family tree).

In the Norse myths Freya is married to Ódr. He either travels constantly or disappears, it can be interpreted both ways since his wife is brokenhearted every time it happens. Furthermore, there are various meanings to his names (as well as actual connections to Odin) like, divine madness, frantic, frenzied and etc.

Freya and Ódr have two daughters: Hnossa and Gersemi. I have referred to them as the "treasured ones" because both of their names in old Norse mean "treasure".

The story concerning Freya and the four Dwarf blacksmiths is an actual myth. For a golden necklace (that could not be sold due to the plenty of valuables that the Dwarves possessed) she spent a night with each of them (that was changed in my fic for the impact). However no further connection to the legend is made because it cannot co-exist in this universe of my fic. In the original tale Odin comes to know of this and so orders Loki to steal the piece of jewelry from Freya.

**The next update will be two-weeks later, instead of one! Because the chapters are super long and I am quite certain that if I run out of pre-written ones there'll be very long breaks between chapters.**

**Please review to keep me going! **


	7. Contract

**Author's notes: **The formation of this chapter is slightly different than usual. The beginning covers short happenings that occurred until this segment takes place. I would have separated them all but almost each paragraph has a gap and the many lines did not seem fitting.

P.S. It isn't as confusing as I may have made it sound.

P.P.S. Proofreading this chapter was a pain in the ass. Why? It's very, very long (over 7k) and the chapter refused to be halved more or less equally. So here you go and be glad for the extra long read.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_**Contract**_

Time went on and their meetings rose in their frequency. Both delighted at the fact. Sigyn was eager to see Loki and she did not hide the emotion of expectation, that appeased his self-loving greatly. They conversed and debated about things of universal magnitude as well as such of insignificant nature. They discussed the origin of chaos and existence, fate and the unknown, their travels, enchantments and various trivia. They shared drinks and meals together. He saw her in Asgard as well as paid visits to her in Noatun when Njord was away. They watched sunrises and sunsets, talked about the bright constellations of stars above in the night sky. She attempted to explain to the godling what it felt like to touch the heavens while grounded and he told her of what it was to change into a bird and fly through the clouds.

A week, a month had passed and the prince became the goddess's closest confidante. She could disclose many a thing to her baby-sister Syn but not as much as the lady had given away willingly to the young heir. The girl became the same to him and when she said that, she defended herself by saying that he probably had friends outside the high-society circle of the realm eternal. The male did not confirm nor deny the claim, for he did have acquaintances but their ties were purely business related. She did not need to know how much she meant for him... yet.

He was bestowed with knowledge of small details about her. The man learned that the young woman liked bright colors, green being on the list, and that she did not appreciate the color red. He inwardly thought that it would suit her nonetheless. When she asked him of his preferences he replied it to be green and possibly black. At that she had laughed and said that it did not come as a surprise.

The boy-prince found out that she did not really fancy flowers, her favorite being the Death Flower. Once questioned as to why the one she had in her possession did not resemble the ones he'd seen in books, the reply was that it chose to hide itself for convenience sake. Ordinarily it was much bigger, similar to lilies. And when you held it in your hands you could somehow experience its potent aura of decay. The black, burgundy-tipped bloom fascinated the female. He drank in every second when she displayed her deep wonderment at something. The Vanir's happiness was novel to him.

She told him how much she admired his abilities and how enchantments intrigued her so. Therefore the master of the admired element began teaching her magic. Sigyn made a great student and she was adept in spells. Alas she could at times strangely have a hard time with the most novice of skill requiring ones. To himself the god of mischief explained it as the cause of her otherworldly and foreign essence. He could see the shimmer of gratitude whenever he taught her something. The reason behind it, she uttered quietly, was that she'd never had a teacher. He understood it as joy with being gifted serious attention that the goddess had not experienced prior.

Touch was no longer reserved between the two godlings. She trusted him enough and did not shy away from dragging him by his wrist and such minimal contact, which previously was startling and viewed with a narrowed gaze from her. The girl laughed and joked, her utter lack of respect to her superiors and peers easily managed to relax him. The god's of lies thoughts were concealed – hers spilled openly and both of their minds were often in tune when the subject touched others.

When pressed enough, the woman had begrudgingly admitted that she did like jewelry, a lot. She probably found it to be shameful, knowing her mother's relation to valuables. However the prince thought no less of her for it. The Vanir viewed gold with a minor discontent and whether it was because of Freya's vast love for it or just preference he did not know. Silver was liked most. And so the male asked about the dagger, which he had returned as well as her bag, and whether it was from her father. She confirmed his suspicion. Telling that when a long time ago Iwaldi had asked his children what would they like to be brought as gifts from his kingdom, her request of a weapon so different then various accessories her sister asked for, was not minded it at all. Her father had crafted the silver dagger himself and smiled lovingly at his glee-bouncing daughter. The lady did remark that she missed her father very much.

With the disability to look at the Golden throne's heir, embarrassed she had told more about the trinkets she liked. Unlike her infamous mother, the female did not fancy simple jewelry. Intricate and far too over-the-top for most women – that she loved best. The blushing young woman did possess a streak of vanity it seemed. Oh, Loki did not find that trait repulsing, not at all – quite the opposite. He would indulge into showering her with anything she desired. Every narcissus and every mirror that she wanted, the prince wouldn't deny her anything. But what attracted the goddess most were unique and rare things. It was not a conscious thing she said but she was instantly drawn to any objects that befell that category. The lie god stored the information within the sturdiest trunks that lied in the crevices of his brain. Not like he could possibly forget anything about his perfect companion but he still took great care to engrave what she preferred into his psyche.

Their interactions led to the contemplation of Svartalfheim yet again. Since the lady had not been there in many, many years he told her about the world and allowed her to discover it through his gaze yet again. The prince had visited it together with his brother and father as well as on his own. Through his readings of forbidden books he had come to the knowledge about the meaning of the realm's name. As it was Svartalfheim, the calling originated from 'Svart Alf' – 'Dark Elf'. And it was not referring to the Dwarfs that inhabited the lands now. The written primary race as opposed to the 'Light Elves' were not existent to this day. What happened to it was a mystery and neither books nor ancient scrolls told of it. Yet it was known that no Elven from that heim were present in Valhalla or Folkvangr. The girl had also remarked that none of that kin were dwelling in the Unnamed realms as well. And their conversation ended in question: what had happened to the Dark Elves, perhaps they were still roaming in the shadows of Svartalfheim...

The male talked about the Dverger built castles, mines and dungeons. Strange that near-root place of the world tree was, only it and Alfheim did not have a sole leader or king (with the addition of the primal element worlds). Just those two realms were divided in kingdoms. He had never been to her father's ruled portion. With an infectious chuckle Sigyn told that when she will go to Iwaldi, she will take him with her. The god of deceit took it for a promise rather than an offhanded comment.

Another thing the enchanting one liked were skin markings. Whether etched in ink or given with birth she did not care. The goddess found beings with patterns on their flesh to be quite a sight to behold. At his inquiry 'is it worth it?' the female replied that she did not fear needles and the pain would be miniscule compared to having eternal art on oneself. Then the man's brain got an itch, a pestering visage that would not go away. And he soon gave up on fighting battles against it. So he immersed himself in the mental illusion. The want to possess that came with it was intoxicating and he did not attempt to resist getting high off of it. The young woman's image in his head had his name engraved on her skin. There was something morbid about the fact that he would enjoy the fleeting momentary pain, which would overtake her once the marking would be in the making. Inked, burned, cut – the god did not care which, all he wanted was 'Loki' written on her. Truly shiver inducing.

As they grew closer the heir offered topics with more personal meaning. He had asked her what would she do if she were the queen of Yggdrasill. There was no hinting in that question, the young man had also avoided the word 'Universe' for even in their divine position it was far beyond anyone's comprehension. The answer was honest. The lady said that she was not fit to rule over such grand grounds. While one could even theoretically claim what they would do to end all feud and bring peace – she could not lie to herself so openly. And it was not because there was no solution to the problems or because what was right to one was wrong to others. The Vanir told that would she have such power and wisdom to rule justly, it would be against her very nature. Being a queen would demand at least her mind to linger in one place and that she simply could not do. She admitted without reserve that she was selfish and her attention could not be kept over anything for long. Her duties would be abandoned and she would disappear to tend to her own business, which mainly consisted of travelling. And as Sigyn travelled her conscious was void of anything but her current goal. Such ruling would quickly lead to a catastrophe. The goddess claimed that she was mad at times and she would in such a case unknowingly allow or even unleash great horror. With a sigh came the words that given such responsibility she would be meant to self-destruct. It was already obvious that when she was away her mind was out of reach and her dearest ones were not just shoved into the background, they simply ceased to exist to her. When she was so transfixed with something her most precious ones that cannot hold her close to them could perish and she would realize it only later. Therefore it was a haunting idea – such huge responsibility, to someone at times as blindly 'selfish' as her.

With well-deserved mulling of the things the girl-woman said he found it familiar to him in a sense. Usually he was very level-headed even cold in his rationality. Priding himself to be a great strategic, alas at times the boy-prince would slip from the self-enacted pedestal. While his emotions where few they ran deep. And when red-hot rage engulfed him, his carefully inlaid plans would come to have holes in them. Such obvious loopholes in his plots would most assuredly lead into being found out as the culprit. Then the dreaded punishment would inevitably be brought onto him... So he could relate to her opinion on the topic. Still he was a greedy man and when emotions from his repertoire (mostly tilted as anger), arisen because of various reasons, would steal his ingenious mind of its potent proprieties, he wished for power that was without compare. In those seldom moments he wanted to rule and god-over everything because the need of recognition, respect and acceptance was suffocating. Then the godling would be plagued by thoughts that he should attain that which he needed, by any means necessary...

As the two young beings became roped with one another tighter and tighter, the female had said fateful words on one sunny day in Asgard. Their meetings were always held away from any prying eyes, reason why they were by a secluded crystalline lake. The goddess had taken his hand and entwined her lithe fingers with his as her toes splashed in the clear water. It was not strange that gesture, for soon she had grown accustomed to his presence. So he continued sitting on the bank of the luminescent water-body, beside her. His gaze was cast-off and reaching somewhere beyond the majestic waterfall. Hers was also away from them both. Sigyn whispered and the voiced aloud things pierced him straight through his heart. Loki had believed that it was steeled and hardened by his turbulent life but oh, how wrong was he. The quiet utterings about how she would not mind dying for his pans together with him. Not the kind of end where she'd wound up in her beloved place but one dark and restless. And such a thought coming from a deathless one was more than he could put into words. She did not mean that she would be content with being left as a scapegoat or sacrificed for his goals, no she was referring to battling beside him for his beliefs. His stolen hand was released and hers plopped back heavily into her lap. The lady did not look at him, she was probably berating herself for disclosing such vulnerable details of just how much she respected him. It could lead to her perish, were he to misinterpret her foolishly spoken truth and abuse it. The emeralds of the god of mischief could not be torn away from her form. He was rendered speechless. It was not all however, finality was brought with a sentence she whispered _'Then I would say without regret – If I go, I'll die happy tonight'_.

Without unrequired denial the god admitted to himself that he was despicably selfish. Where such a scenario ever play out (and he did not want it to be so) no matter the kind of alliance she would forge with him, he would not want her to go on without him. He was truly selfish when he wanted to be. Even in his deathbed the heir would not say the romanticized phrase 'go on without me', for that would be a lie he could not afford to make. The goddess had the ability to transcend boundaries of worlds and she could deny the boundary of the end as well. How horrible it was that he would take her down with him, to death and beyond...

Silence was deafening, all sound of nature was nonexistent to the male. At that moment there was nothing else but her and his collapsing world. Eternities later it seemed, the young man retrieved the dainty, small hand into his own. As the Vanir turned back to meet his eyes, they were no longer upon her form. His thumb stroked her smooth and pale flesh, he uttered a 'thank you' and it was not a lie. What an oxymoron – an honest god of lies. But now the prince knew and he would never let go of this treasure. The clasped hands stayed between their persons, the girl continued soaking her feet in the lukewarm waters. Nothing else was said for that day, only the contact was maintained and neither dared to break it...

Four weeks were left until the unwanted date. That crisp morning counted twenty eight days remaining and the god of deceit brought the goddess a gift. Such familiarity did not demand a proper greeting, so he instantly extended a hand with feigned disinterest on which a necklace dangled. 'For you' – it rung apathetically. Blue-green eyes sparkled in astonishment, the female asked what it was. It was an intricately cut stone, a green-hued crystal, swaying on a long and thick string. The pendant swung heavily, large it was, expensive it seemed. The male replied that it was a very rare stone, the name he uttered from a believed-to-be-long-dead tongue. The girl touched it hesitantly, mesmerized by the accessory, but still she did not take it from him. Therefore the godling continued with his explanation of how it came to his possession. It was something crafted by his silver tongue and there was no indicator of doubt in her once she heard it. But it was not wholly a lie, just a slight mistruth. He said that he was very recently doing some business, he was away to get something he required for a brewing. The merchant offered this item for a trade as well and while the master magician did not need it (for he bargained for solely a different item) he took it as well. When he saw the necklace he remembered her love for unique things and this was something from that category. A valuable gem with great power to boot, so the lie god thought that she would appreciate it and could find uses for the pendant.

In reality he had been browsing the phantom markets but getting the ingredient he claimed to have planned was not his primal priority (he had plenty in stock but having one more would not hurt). When he laid eyes on the piece of jewelry it spoke tomes to him about how it was _meant_ to be around Sigyn's neck. The young god did not resist the temptation to buy it for her and the timid way she took it from him, the pure gratitude she whispered in just two words was well worth it. This would be the very first of his many presents to her, the voices in his head were confidant about that. And the small kiss on his cheek was indescribable, although he was already more than interested in _forever_, this gesture solidified the desire more than tenfold. With a childish giggle she had remarked once again that his skin was cold. She did not find it repulsive in any way though.

Try as he might the god of mischief had not managed to bore his companion in the slightest. Due to his trickster nature he had attempted it, alas fruitlessly. Whatever he said was received well, no trivia had made her yawn. The lady cared for everything he said, all shimmering eyes and adoringly shaped 'o' of her mouth. It was bizarre to have someone so enchanted by his tellings. Complaints were taken into consideration sometimes with offered advices if the she had any. It was amazing how easily he could catch her interest. A shushed voice offered as fact that she would not grow tired of his worthless stories even given centuries.

Each day gone by and each time Loki questioned whether his judgment deceived him. The negatives concerning the lingering question pressured him but as they mounted so did the sureness that indeed he was correct. He realized that whatever that was going between them was not one-sided. The boy-prince had become more to the lady than a friend, a trustee. He was immeasurably glad that things were coursing by the path he had so carefully dug. There were glances and touches unneeded in essence, then swiftly denied with an inward reprimand on her side for acting so thoughtlessly. But she was reluctant, he could see that. It was so because the Vanir female was wary of letting someone get so close to her. And she was not the type to put everything on the card, she did not know but the god of deceit was also the same. Neither would bet something precious if there was even a miniscule chance of losing it. The male understood that it was not his ill reputation that brought on this reaction. A fraction of his brain told him that he was the first to stand beside her in such proximity. The god of lies logically countered it with not veiled dissatisfaction that he probably was not the only to get this close physically to the goddess. Alas more happily he stated that there definitely was no other that had come to learn and embrace her mentality as much as he did.

* * *

Three weeks until the arranged betrothal – such a short time and there was so much that had yet to go as planned. The green-garbed prince for once not dressed in his signature color, now all in black, found the young woman on Vanaheim. First in what he believed to be a long time for her, she had finally caved in against her untamable desire. She had said that nothing could hold her in one place for long, the man did not doubt that statement but now he was sure of it. The fear of punishment was tossed away because she needed _out_. The girl had expressed her metaphorical sense of dying when being locked away for so long in realm eternal.

She stood with her back to him, unaware of his unscheduled arrival, studying a patch of vividly purple-pink lichen on a large tree.

A trick would be played where it was due, a toothy grin refusing to be removed stuck to the god's face. He crept close to the one who was too interested in the bark of the giant to notice anything amiss.

"And what do we have here?" came the purring, sing-song inquiry from the looming man.

"Loki!" with a flinch she turned, alas it quickly melted away because his voice was now gravely familiar.

Sigyn looked over the wicked heir that had interrupted her and made entertainment for himself with visible glee. All that at her expense, _how rude_ and she was the one who rained disrespect left and right without mercy. The lady smiled back at the one who had managed to find her out.

"Grown bored of Noatun so soon? How unfortunate and I was not even informed of it" the godling dragged out the words, clearly satisfied with her reactions.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" sarcasm dripped like venom from her pale green-blue painted lips.

"I aim to please" was the witty reply.

The girl gazed away and traced the bark of the very tree she was so intently examining before. The oddly colored lichen was trying to escape her touch. She sounded distant.

"I couldn't take it any longer, I had to run away at least for a short while"

"Why does that not surprise me" it was not a question and she offered no retort to his jesting tone.

Mischievous emerald eyes raked down her form. The young woman had her hair in the same ponytail she had when he first saw her. Although this time it was not fastened with a clasp, only held by a pale orchid. She was barefoot. The dress the female wore had a high collar but it was compensated by the cut below. The rectangle shape in the front and back allowed plenty of view of her shapely legs, especially when looking from the side. The gown was turquoise with green embroidery, it seemed to be of heavy fabric. The only accessory she had adorned herself with was the pendant he had given her. Still on the same rustic string, no moderations were made. The trickster god complimented his own taste, for the goddess had taken a liking to the unique trinket.

"You look very beautiful today" non-serious flirt laced his voice.

"And you came all the way to tell me that?" playfully she said, hands on hips and smoky eyes with heavy make-up were glinting like gems in the dark "Tell me something that my mirror does not tell me"

He took it as a challenge.

"Do I need a reason to pay you a visit? I do not think that your mirror tells you that the prince of Asgard appreciates your garb"

"Perhaps you do not" a smile "No, my mirror does not tell me that"

"Ah, as I have expected. Care to take a seat?" the boy-prince offered, although there were no chairs present in the wilderness of Vanaheim.

At his or hers wish (it did not matter which) two lounges of moss sprouted from the ground some distance from them.

Sigyn walked towards it without a say and Loki followed without complaint.

The two got comfortable in the impromptu luxury the bizarre land had provided. They conversed about a wide array of topics, which was quite like every time they met.

* * *

Some hours later (neither kept the time) the lie god had managed to slowly turn the conversation as he wanted. He was hopeful, scared even. For it was the everything or nothing moment. The risk was necessary. Not that she was aware but he would aid her as agreed despite what route today would take.

The topic was light and about relationships or something of the sort. It was a first to the godling that he could not even remember what they discussed only seconds ago. All that there was, was her twinkling laughter but his rationale did not allow him to bathe in the glorious sound.

"What would one require if they would wish to possess you then?" his tone was serious, although all the inner hurricanes were concealed. But the tenseness in his jaw betrayed him, however it slipped undetected.

The goddess was brutally shoved off of her track. Her orbs wide and he could have sworn that they were indecisive in their coloration. Disbelief won and so whatever she had presumed was rejected, so her jolliness and carelessness returned.

"Oh that's something I haven't really considered and due to the impossibility of it, there's no use theorizing on it. I doubt that it would interest you anyway"

"But it does" he corrected her claim. If further elaboration was needed, so be it "What would be the terms if _I_ were to own _you_?" what's said is said and so only waiting for the garnered reaction remained.

There was a tilt of his head and the bewitching emerald eyes burned with a sinister flame. The pair covered in long dark lashes at that very moment appeared to the girl to be very similar to how at times Vanir eyes shone. The way the green light touched his cheeks, truly not anything like those of Aesir.

The woman was startled and then she slunk into the world of her inner psyche. She was quiet, the grains of time fell and the young man forgot what was it like to breathe. His lungs seared in pain, wallowing in their echoing complaints and pleas for air. Silence was accursed, it led to far too many variations of the truth that would come to stalk you with all its eeriness. For Loki it was one of those counted moments in his life where eternity was damned and it was the longest and not anticipated damnation ever.

Sigyn spoke steadily, her face not turned to him. For all the seriousness her tone held, the words represented her very nature – contradictory playful and reasoned.

"Well I'm not someone that will easily be called as someone's owned. There are many... unconventional conditions one must abide if they wish to get near me"

"And those would be...? Do tell" he was beginning to fall into a rhythm. She answered and that implied _something_. A voice told Loki that this would bode well.

He noticed her deep inhales and exhales.

"Ummm well, firstly I'm not someone that can actually be 'owned' in what the term would mean in the current understanding" the Vanir explained "I'm not a 'something' and I'll never forsake my freedom despite the offer"

"That much is obvious, do go on" the male interjected.

"I am not a trinket to be hauled about and showed off like a fine prize or a valuable belonging. If I've understood your question correctly then I should also mention that I'm not wife-material, I will not be reduced to a shackled housewife to do whatever that is required for one to do"

The heir nodded, no vocal expression of thoughts was necessary, because the female was watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I will not heed commands and I will not be 'showed my place'. Nor will I be pushed onto my knees to fearfully ask for mercy or for anything else" it was nothing but a snarl and the more she told, the more the dark prince smirked. He had understood the implications her last remark held and it was not in conflict of what he expected from the lady. In all actuality everything she voiced was matching what he believed and _wanted _that she would say.

"And?" the god of deceit could not cease egging her on, he was having fun.

The pressing man had gotten closer to Sigyn. She did not notice it until he was already looming over the edge of his lounge, leaning towards her. Probably in her heated tirades about the important things he had inquired about, the girl had missed the movement. Unconsciously she slinked away.

"A-and... And I'll not be used to producing heirs"

The goddess fell back into her contemplations and she even stood with the intention to pace about. Loki followed suite.

"Understood" when the sound reached her not from the moss seat her gaze was instantly drawn to her companion.

"I'll leave to venture through the Yggdrasill whenever I'll please. I think of it as my purpose and I will not be denied of it"

"Mhm, what else?" the prince took a step towards her, she took a step back.

"I-I am my own person, therefore I will say and do what I want"

"Accepted" he slowly kept advancing and she kept evading.

"The terms are not something to just be accepted as if one is simply aware of them. They have to be agreed upon and heeded"

"Then agreed. What more is there?" the approaching one corrected himself. With each condition she stated his grin got wider and wider.

The goddess was backed into a tree, the very same one she had been so keen on studying earlier. The male could see the way her expression melted into unexpectedness as her hands helplessly splayed themselves on the bark. She wore a leveled façade, one that was meant to show her fierceness. Alas the god could see through it: the anxiety she experienced and how conflicted she was. He could even _feel_ her delicious, fast heartbeat. The way the woman stared him down likened him to a wild and untamed animal, one that could not be trusted for what the following actions could be. Now that will not do, Loki thought to himself.

She was trapped between the tree and the lie god that was casually leaning on one hand, which was rested just slightly above her head. He was looking at her and grinning, while the petite female stared back straight into him with defiance. With difficulty the boy-prince suppressed a pleasant shudder – her eyes were mesmerizing him. Shinning like a true Vanir's, dusting the tips of her cheeks in their blue-green glow. The image was stunning, the young woman illuminated by the suns of Vanaheim. It was just moments before the actual sunset, an hour or less remained until all would be painted in red by the tree stars the realm turned about.

"Yes, there is something else" the lady said.

He arched an eyebrow in anticipation. Sigyn grasped the lapels of his ebony coat with one hand and forcefully tugged him down to her eye-level. Loki did not resist it, he just smirked at the rough treatment – he was enjoying it.

"You will own me only if I'll own you, _completely_." the words lost the volume of the previous answers, the uttered sentence was imposing – it was practically hissed. The god of lies simply loved those narrowed eyes and he did not doubt that she was not jesting. Furthermore, he noted how from 'someone' it turned into him, she was dead serious. "I want you solely for myself. And I _don't_ share. Want me? Become mine then." her hold tightened on the godling's long jacket "I will not tolerate betrayal nor will I forgive it. Break the agreement and I will find a way to hurt you, don't underestimate the things that I will do. I am capable of really anything. And I won't misplace my anger" the threat was not veiled and Loki did not dare to doubt it. There was nothing to be worried about for all those conditions were more than acceptable. He was released but he didn't strengthen back to full height.

"Agreed" the prince purred and he was so close that their noses were nearly touching. "Although, I have a condition myself: I want the same as you do – I am possessive, be just mine and mine alone. And I want eternity and beyond. It's only forever, not long at all..."

She replied quietly.

"Agreed"

"And so if that is all, do we have a deal?"

The girl's answer did not come instantly but the god of mischief was patient, he could wait. She met his gaze steadily.

"...Yes"

"Then let us seal the deal lips to lips"

No objection was uttered. He captured her mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Everything ceased to exist, time was absent and it stopped coursing completely. The prince did not expect such passion and raw hunger to be present in their first kiss. Her tongue was shoved into his compliant maw. The young man did not mind her dominance. He was submerged in pleasure that did not compare to anything. All he could taste was purely _Sigyn_. There was no one else at the moment, no gods, no beings, the world tree and everything over it simply melted away. He heard a loud beat and he did not know whether it was his own heartbeat or hers but the sound was not singular, it was in sync. He felt something that was uniquely Vanaheim and it was not the lands that he meant. The Vanir female represented it more than anything or anyone ever would. And at that moment he believed that it was the rhythm of the realm that drowned them both.

The male broke the contact and stood back to his full height. His breath was heavy, eyes closed as reality slowly swam back into his senses. The woman's labored exhales were scalding his chest where it was not covered by clothing.

The kiss was so overpowering that only minutes later did she notice that her wrists were pinned above her head by his hand. The goddess ignored and did not struggle against it. The lady had a hard time comprehending her surroundings. His cool hand was replaced by something colder and leathery smooth.

There was a wicked idea that had been spawned by his brain and he was not the god of mischief for nothing. He chose to follow it spontaneously and that was not quite like him. For his plans were always well thought through and he was nit-picking when it came to plotting, never acting recklessly. At this instance the dark one took the chance and did not rationalize about the potent danger. Where this to go awry he would stop instantly. And so he decided _to_ _play on the words_.

She looked up confused to inspect what held her hands loosely captive. Moving them she checked whether she could slip her wrists from out of it. Frowning the young goddess saw that it was a silver colored snake. Soon the creature turned metallic and wounded tighter.

"Loki?" the girl questioned unsure of what was transpiring.

He did not reply and his fingers were slowly traveling her outstretched arm. While she was puzzled, except for the meek attempt at getting free there were no signs of fighting back against the strange tie. That was good, the heir did not wish for her to be frightened because of his doing. The gaze that was showing her disability to understand all this was directed at him. Simply continuing with the soft touch he offered no explanation. The skin was so delicate and soft, the godling reveled in the feeling of it. A small quirk of lips remained plastered on his physiognomy.

Now both of his hands were on either side of her languidly trailing down. The woman was barely touching the ground with her toes but he was careful to place the binding so that her weight would be leveled and would not strain her form. Not once had he used such enchantments to keep someone in place but at this very moment it was for different reasons. All the young god wanted was not to bind her but just to keep her leveled, since he would not be able to do so himself. While the spell could rope much stronger beings than his petite Sigyn, he was more than sure that it could handle and minimalize _unconscious_ struggle. The man hoped that it wouldn't be conscious...

Spidery fingers went lower and lower across the turquoise gown. And then he sensed it, her scared now-deep-blue eyes confirmed it. A speck of fear kept pushing itself towards out from the hidden background to the front in the Vanir's mind. She was beginning to panic, he knew what suggestions and accusations were running through her head – she was doubting her decision, thinking that the royal Aesir wanted to take something she was not giving. The girl's legs were shut together but the prince was aware that the action was not made by her active mentality, it was done subconsciously. His poor baby, there was no need for the fright. Perhaps the god of deceit seemed in control but it was not so, she had all the power to disrupt this whenever she wanted.

"L-Loki?" his name was uttered yet again, although with added urgency. Her tone was desperately demanding for some answer.

The male finished descending to his knees. Slightly damp moss was soft beneath his black breeches. His hands ceased their downward exploration and came to rest on her hips, palms were touching the nude flesh of her thighs. Emerald orbs sought out hers, the pretty face was marred with an expression he never wished to see again. No toothy grin was worn nor a cocky smirk, he smiled slightly as tenderly as he could, meaning to assure. Hoping that he did not look like a predator. The lie god rubbed soothing circles on one of her thighs, touching slowly and carefully. An explanation was direly required to erase her worries.

"_Shssssssh_" he made a shushing sound "Do not fret, Sigyn. I am only binding the contract – lips to lips"

All of the previous fear was tossed out of the window. And the man saw how embarrassment overtook the goddess. A shade of rose dusted her cheeks, in turn uplifting the corners of his maw. The wariness of course remained – that was to be expected, alas the dread was shocked out of the way. There was something she wanted to say but she was speechless and her voice seemed to have died in her throat. The kneeling godling continued with the caring touches. Waiting for the lady to adjust to what she had heard, just not too much so that the surely to arise protests would remain buried. The boy-prince ceased the caresses and hooked his fingers onto the strings of her panties. But he did no more, eyes watchful, ever so watchful, for any indicators of that quizzing turning into a negative.

Still at a loss and somehow confused – that was good. The god of mischief started slowly dragging the undergarment down her tightly closed legs. The female Vanir was struggling with words, which refused to be said aloud. However he felt no strong opposing emotions from her. Easily enough he had the shiny silver garment in his hands. Loki placed it into the pocket of his coat, for momentary safekeeping.

He continued caressing the naked flesh of her shapely legs. The god of lies was patient and sooner than he expected, the tenseness of her muscles relaxed on their own volition. It seemed that the woman's body was reveling in his loving touch. Though her mind was not, he would have to convince it otherwise.

The male took hold of the fabric and it was lighter than it looked. It was cast behind the tree and the front material fell onto the tail of the metal snake. His hands would be busy so the dress had to be removed from the way. Green eyes closed on their own and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the apex of her thighs. The skin was smooth just like the rest of her he'd touched. A startled squeak escaped the confines of the lady's throat. The tied girl started shivering, the man's fingers were attempting to assure (he was not aware whether it was necessary) that everything would be fine.

The prince released the contact, bringing his tongue a couple of times over the flesh he wanted to torture sweetly. If her form would move involuntarily his hands stationed themselves more firmly on the goddess's hips. Few more slow drags and he couldn't contain the wish to explore her core. His tongue elongated itself becoming serpentine like. Just in case she was not ready, he willed his wet appendage to become thinner. The least of what he wanted was to harm her – that was a dreadful thought.

The young man's tongue snaked inside. A less than enthusiastic and louder than the previous sound left her. That was a mistake – he was too eager. Ever so slowly it extended. He did not manage to push far because a resistance was met. The godling squealed internally with delight, now he knew that no one had been with her. A traitorous voice whispered that he would be the one to break the barrier.

Then there was regret, he shouldn't have been so hasty. The male decided to not continue with this. The tip of the muscle slightly traced her hymen. The tremors weren't ceasing, he was trying to absorb them with his hands. It would be worse if a jerky movement would hurt her. Curling his serpentine tongue he began retracting it from her insides. He arched it because he wanted to get as much of the taste as possible. The heir was enjoying this far more than he had anticipated.

When it was removed a quiet breath of relief touched his hearing. He really _had_ caused her great discomfort with the rough penetration of her core. That – he did not mean to do. Alas he was glad that he chose to alter his tongue, it would have been even painful to her then. The godling bit the inside of his cheek, he never wanted to be the cause of pain to the Vanir girl. But he would when... The god shivered himself – stop thinking about that!

He needed to repent and so two long apologetic licks were given. The lady's breathing was escalating. Not one to doubt himself, though right now he was nervous. The lie god had the knowledge that he could bring her pleasure without treading into her inside but the irrational thoughts were hard to get rid of.

The lie god simply loved the peeking flesh and how when his lips graced it more of those adorable squeaks were audible. The female failed to suppress the near-silent startled sounds, they were adamant to being heard. And he appreciated that. Those were nothing like loud moans that sounded so fake in his understanding, oh but these gasps were honest and hard to keep-in apparently. So he sucked the flesh vigorously, wanting to garner more of those vocal reactions.

Sigyn was shaking like a leaf. The god of deceit varied his attentions from licking to sucking. She trembled so much that he was no longer able to completely subdue the wicked shivers. Loki continued loving her and liked doing it, a lot. In time the young woman began randomly bucking into his pleasuring mouth, obviously the movements were not authorized. He held tightly as her gasping rose in frequency. With a sound that was something between a squeal and a mewl, which was louder than any others the goddess climaxed.

Even a while after the fall the god of mischief continued licking, not wanting to miss a droplet of the trickling liquid. Once he was sure that he would not, he pressed a butterfly kiss. He was careful not to bother her hypersensitive skin.

The tail of the snake moved and the man caught the dress. Returning it in its rightful place he waited a couple of minutes before doing anything else. He took out the small garment from his pocket and softly slid it back from where he had removed it. The male rose to his feet, the girl had still not returned from the clouds. She did not resist as he placed his arm beneath her behind and slightly lifted her up. He did not think that her shaking legs would uphold her once the bonds disappeared. With her secured he called the spell away. Listening to the labored efforts of the lady's lungs, the lie god kissed the clothed junction of her shoulder and neck.

He did not shift from place, completely satisfied with waiting like this and having her scent caress his senses. The Vanir broke the silence, he had not expected that. Then again she was the enigma.

"I should be... angry with you" her tone was breathless.

"But you are not?" smirking he questioned.

"...No. I don't know. Slightly"

The prominent blush that refused to leave her face only widened his grin. The female was very, very embarrassed.

"Now are you saying that I failed to make you feel good?" the godling's tone was playful and mock sad.

An answer was not given only a harsh glare. After some time she uttered a quiet phrase.

"...Silver tongue..." the woman refused to meet his gaze and she was red-faced.

Inside he was all laughs.

"Only for you, only for you..." the prince replied.

She wanted to interrogate him on that, to prove false the statement. Alas she was far too exhausted (_thanks_ to Loki). The heir carried Sigyn to the moss lounge. While there was no vocalized sign of her displeasure at being denied the ability to walk, he could feel the growls emanating from her. Although that did not work on him as intended, for the man was only entertained by it. He took a seat on the grass, stretching out and resting his upper body beside the lady's feet.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent in whispered tales. It was long into the sanguine sunset when it was time to leave. The god of deceit was glad that the goddess was here at the moment, for that meant that her grandfather was not present in their dome. So the male could easily transport his lover (he bathed in the glory of the word as the 'r' rolled so perfectly off his tongue) straight to her bedroom. Because her knees were still weak and if the lie god was honest with himself then he took pride in the fact that he managed to cause it. The woman he carried in his hands was the opposite of 'happy', alas she was not enraged either.

But this was the pleasurable part of his plan, now came the risk.

* * *

**A/N**

Folkvangr is a place similar to Valhalla, it is where the other half of the ones that died in battle go. It is overlooked by Freya, although in this fic Folkvangr is not the love goddess's grounds nor is it solely for those that died an honorable death.

In Loki's mind he promises to give Sigyn every narcissus and mirror she would request, it is a reference. In Greek mythology there is a character named Narcissus or Narkissos, he was led by the goddess Nemesis to a water-body in which he saw his reflection and fell in love with it. Since he was mortal he died because he was unable to tear his gaze away. This is from where the term narcissism comes from.

Also narcissus is the flower that Persephone plucked just before the earth split and from beneath it Hades rode out with his chariot. And then he dragged her into it, stealing her and turning back to the Underworld.

Mirrors of course have an obvious connection to vanity, so there's nothing to explain there.

If you may have forgotten, then in the part where the rulings of the worlds are discussed, by 'primal element' – the realms Niflheim and Muspellheim are meant. Which represent the elements of primal ice and primal fire.

**Next update will arrive in two weeks' time. Don't forget to leave a review in order to ensure that I keep my word! **


	8. Annihilation Part I

**Author's notes: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter (8 pt. 1) and I have no idea why. Anyway, I hope that you'll find it to your liking and tell me if there's anything that hit your fancy! Things are starting to get serious in 'Annihilation. Part I'.

* * *

**Chapter eight**

_**Annihilation.**_** Part I **

The night was still young when Loki returned to the palace. The Asgardian fortress was lively, therefore if anyone were to notice him it would not be suspicious. The lurking heir headed straight for his chambers, there he gathered his neatly prepared belongings. He conjured a familiar so that it would bring his handwritten note, which held the explanations for his upcoming absence, to his goddess. There was no argument that he would miss her but this leave was crucial to the plot. And oh was he betting a lot on it, not only hers but his own position as well. This was no mere prank, permanent incarceration would await him were he found out. So much at stake, it was far too frightening to think about that. Alas he had, for everything had to be taken into consideration.

The godling had received his father's approval for an upcoming trip. He had grated the Allfather's nerves weeks prior to be granted leave for business. The god of lies claimed the reason to be to further his learning of enchantment. It was no surprise for he always sought to enrich his knowledge of the subject he so sublimely excelled in. God of magic – he was not graced with such a title (officially), thus meant that he still had much to learn. The topic could be debated upon for the young man was a master of spell-craft. In truth there were things that he still did not know but his power overall was one that few if any could compare to.

The prince made his way to the outskirts of the Golden city. In one of the unused training grounds he had hidden a portal, he had toiled on that for a decent amount of time. The clearing meant for practice was soaked in energy for eons to come. It was the perfect place to conceal his own magic. He made sure that the area would be shrouded from any all-seeing eyes. Although no trickery was incorporated, for the grounds emanated plenty of mixed power and it worked like a smokescreen. Such precautions had to be taken even if the boy-prince knew that Heimdall had to focus into something to observe it. There were certain regions his sight never strayed away from, the kind from which trouble could arise. But as wide as his gaze was, there were things that slipped past him unnoticed. Only if something caused a ripple in the waving winds of the world tree were those intensely burning eyes drawn to it.

Now the god of mischief would have to use a favor he was _not_ granted. Alas surely he would be able to talk that king into returning a debt well-earned. It was time to collect.

* * *

The scenery was inspirational but that was the least of the traveling male's cares. It was evening and Svartalfheim was of yesterday. While the upper realms were thriving in the day anew, the lower ones were on the verge of death of the previous day. It was mystifying how when venturing distances that were not meant to be crossed so quickly, could lead you to tread the past. Such dualism was something worth studying and contemplating about, alas it was not the time for it. Ways of the Yggdrasill always interested Loki, although now he did not stop to ponder them.

Standing by a cave so similar to others made the lie god wrinkle his nose in distaste. Dungeons, dungeons, why did it always have to be dungeons? He had no fancy for them and far too many less than pleasant memories were entwined with them. Deciding that stalling would do no good, with firm steps he entered. Down the path went, splitting into many pitch-black caverns, forgotten oubliettes and dead-ends. The entrance to the underground 'castle' was built this way to confuse and capture any uninvited guests. It was a splendid maze the heir had to give it that, however it was a far cry from the dangerous and intricate labyrinths he had visited and succeeded in passing. Not of Dverger building but it should not be thought of lightly. Anything related to Trolls was often underestimated and that proved to be a big error in judgment for anyone who made that mistake because without a doubt it would lead to ones' perish.

It was not the first that the he had visited the stone fortress, so he had no problem in taking the right route. Although this time he would make his visit known. Hiding in the shadows was no longer necessary.

The dome came to view and it was different. It was more refine (as refine as roughly built buildings from unhewn rock could be). There were a couple of huge stone obelisks erected that were not there before but from the distance the lurker could not tell what was depicted on them. Three heavy pillars stood as gates and by them two guards were stationed. There were more of them concealed in various creases of the 'palace', he could easily spot them all. Oddly enough the new ruler had changed not only the façade (he could not judge the interior, for it had yet to be revealed) but the guarding as well.

Trolls led the life that was not bound by any canons so well incorporated by other races, even when it concerned larger populations of their kin. While the god could appreciate chaos in all its forms, the element for him had to be void of errors, such as ones in security. The beings he visited out of necessity were much more organized than their blood brothers. Orderly chaos – such an oxymoron. Alas to their gain the ruler was clever enough to change their unsorted lifestyle. Well as much as the creature's mental capacities allowed him. Still if it were the god of mischief, he would have preferred more order in his chaos – that controversial concept was no stranger to him.

Languidly and assuredly the Asgardian prince marched towards the duo by the 'door'. They perked up instantly once the godling came into their visual field. He half-expected to be attacked instantly but that did not occur. The large, unsightly dungeon-dwellers looked surprised, obviously not many passed their smart (not really) traps alive. The one on the left spoke, his vocal range was billowing and reminiscent of rocks being ground together. Not a stroking sound to ones' ears in any sense.

"Who goes there?" the Troll asked and readied his spear, the tip of sharpened stone. Primitive but no less effective.

The seemingly out of nowhere appeared male would have to commend their king, such etiquette was very rare to be met in their kind. No matter, he would be tied and brought to their royalty in no time. The greeting was still a slight reprieve though.

"We don't like us no strangers 'ere. Must've gotten lost; don't worry we'll fix up a nice stew out of ya" the guard-troll on the right added.

He would have been flattered, if they would not have been renowned flesh-eaters that garbled down nearly anything. Skipping the introductions he curtly (and truthfully) stated his purpose.

"I have come here to meet king Geirrodur. I am here to collect a favor"

The two were momentarily mystified, although acted accordingly soon. Sharp stone and even metal weapons were directed at the visitor's head. Faster than their movement allowed but planned-out stations fixed, the other guards had surrounded him. Ah, here it was – the _warm _welcome he was awaiting.

"We don't care for your business, god. You came to your doom by showing up 'ere" the first spoken creature voiced out.

Thus did not matter for he knew that he would not be disposed of immediately (not that they could actually manage to pull it off, a whole battalion of Rock Trolls would not be possible to defeat singlehandedly but he had a trick or two up his sleeve, so escaping would not be of any real difficulty). Their current leader was no fool, therefore he would not allow any trespassers to be devoured or gotten rid of without his approval. One could never know just who exactly could appear on your doorstep. A mistake could lead to terrible consequences, war or total annihilation even.

The tiny looking man (compared to the Rock beings) offered no resistance as he was tied with a giant-sized rope. That was foolish, no special abilities would be required to escape such massive binding, the sheer size disallowed to efficiently secure one from moving.

The young man was proved correct because soon he was brought in front of the Rock Troll royalty. The path to the open-spaced 'throne room' was the same as before, just minor alterations had been made in his absence. The shabby looking bridges of wooden planks tied with ropes had remained, clumsily cut stairs in the caves with steps half Loki's size and big torch-lights. However the piles of bones and _leftovers_ were no longer there, not even by the many pyres. And that ensured that there was (almost) none of that unbearable stench. Not that it had ever bothered the residents, it was possible that their ruler had from time to time led some negotiations in his 'castle'.

The being upon the throne made of bone, stone and wood was just as humongous as his brethren. While the naming of their kin indicated 'rock' they resembled nothing of the material. These Trolls were called as such for their nearly impenetrable skin. A heavy golden crown, symbol of his ruling, rested upon the creature's head. His body had changed from the last time the god of deceit had laid eyes upon it. Now he resembled a blob of lard. Life had treated the ruler well and that was unmistakable.

Quietly one of the guards had exchanged in conversation of what their 'prisoner' had said. The volume of the booming whisper did not escape the idling one but he was not interested in the shared contents of it. Soon the seated Troll addressed him.

"Who are you, god? And why have you ventured into my halls? Speak!" the authoritative tone was not missed.

"King Geirrodur" the bound man spared the recognition of the leader in front of him. Minor respect would not do him ill. "I am Loki, prince of Asgard. But most importantly I am your friend. My reason to traveling here is to attain a favor you owe"

"I know who you are lie god, son of Odin"

The boy-prince sincerely disbelieved that, for then the question would not have been asked. Alas he did not doubt that the reputation with which his name was attested by was well-known.

"You claim to be our friend, yet I don't recall ever offering you a favor"

"Do you not, your majesty? A debt half a century old? I am here to collect it. It would be best if we were to discuss it privately"

The light of remembrance flickered in the Troll's ugly mug. His spear – Tordenstok was brought down forcefully to the stone dais his seat of power rested upon. The king ordered loudly so that every subject present would hear.

"Leave us, all of you!"

There was detectable noise amongst the many gathered inhabitants but they all scurried into their living crevices, not wanting to face their ruler's wrath. A brief disagreement was issued between what the godling believed to be advisors. Most possibly it was concerning their leader's safety. It all died down with a strict order from him though.

In counted minutes they were alone – Aesir and Troll in the open-spaced hall.

"Do not lie to me, silver tongued Asgardian! What do you know about the happenings fifty years ago?"

"It is not my purpose to lie to you, Rock Troll king Geirrodur. I believe there is no need for me to share the details of how you came to power. If you wish me to prove that I am _that_ friend, it would be all too easy to do. Alas I do not doubt that you understand how delicate my being here as well as identity is, just like everything that concerns _that debt_. Surely you remember the words I've left on the wall. I think that favor I've asked for is well-earned, wouldn't you agree?"

The creature was still distrusting, not that the young man could fault him for that. But he did not have the time for this.

"I have made no promises therefore I'm not obliged to do anything of what you wish of me to do"

"I know you are wise, that is why I believe that you will reconsider... It was for the best of not only the interest of Asgard as well as of your own people that you would take over the throne. Your predecessor king Veldemaris" the male avoided using the word 'father', in the nearly unbelievable, miniscule chance that Geirrodur had any nostalgic ties with the deceased "Would have left this kingdom in ruins. The Allfather would have made sure of that. It was convenient to everyone, myself included, that a worthier ruler would come to power. The previous one had to be... removed. Knowing that I have aided in making that reality, a minor favor should not trouble you, your majesty. It is all I ask. It would be best of you to aid me, for I do not think that any concerned parties should hear about the death of Veldemaris" the threat did not have to be specified, it hung heavily in the air despite the sweet poison-dripping words of the god of lies.

The Troll king looked moderately angered by the bold prince. Although he really had no choice but to oblige, playing with the trickster god was not something he could afford.

"And what do you want Loki Odinson?"

"Nothing that would endanger you or your subjects, king. I wish of you to dispose a handful of men, they have become a hindrance"

"Tell me prince of Asgard, have they become a hindrance to you or your realm?" the leader interrupted, a clever smile graced his grotesque features.

The master magician opted for the truth, it was obvious anyway. Why would he ask the aid of someone from aside if the matter would be of his world's importance – that would make no sense.

"To me of course. I must say that although it is connected with my father he shall not come to the knowledge of your or my own involvement. It would not be to either my or your gain to have this deal brought to the light of day"

"So you say. But how can I know that you shall not betray me to receive recognition for your efforts to uphold your precious Asgard?"

"You cannot. Although it is of no use to me, preventing a mere ambush of rogue Trolls – for it is what it is supposed be, would not bring me fame, none at all. And anyway having you in your position, Geirrodur, is much to my gain. Because then why would I have toiled to help you achieve this post? You rule well, without a threat to my kingdom and you also have some influence over the black market" it was a compliment but it was not based on a lie.

"And all I'll have to do is sacrifice a couple of my people to return the favor?"

"Oh no, not at all. Your men will only be borrowed and shall return alive, all of them. Unless of course some of them will perish against the men they are sent out to kill – that I cannot control. But I am doubtful of it happening because an unexpected ambush will leave the prey defenseless. I will also be present, I'll lead them to the designated place as well as I will return them to you"

* * *

The god of deceit continued with the explanation of the plan. And while there were comments upon how the prince did not wish to 'get his hands dirty', there were no objections to his faultless plot. The Rock Troll had no means of denying the godling of his request. Not for the first time had the infamous lie god spoken truthfully. When their business was dealt with he uttered his last words.

"If everything goes according to plan I will not be unkind. However, if it will be the opposite you will come to regret it dearly... Until the next time we meet, king Geirrodur"

"'Till then, sinister heir of Asgard"

And with that the young god had disappeared in a vortex of emerald and onyx energy.

* * *

He returned back to the Golden palace. It was already morn' and all the 'late-birds' were already starting to busy about. Sleep was an inviting idea but it was a luxury he could not afford. Without wasting a second he rushed straight to find his father.

The godling found Odin alone in his hall, siting upon the throne. He curtly informed the Allfather that he was to leave as planned. With the king's approval he left for the Bifrost. Using the Rainbow Bridge was not necessary for he could travel by other means, however those were not meant to be disclosed.

Alfheim was his destination. Once the male had been transported there he took a detour. With a fake goal in mind he walked towards it until he was sure that Heimdall's eyes were no longer on him. Setting up a timed prank of minor consequences he apparated to Svartalfheim. The planted meager disturbance was left to cast the Bifrost guardian's gaze away from more important happenings. That way Loki could be sure that his presumed location would be verified.

This was already the third time he had to use his powers to cross realms in the hours nearly equivalent of a day. The man was feeling sick and exhausted. A manic grin and a twisted chuckle followed the realization that this was the first he had abused this ability so much. It seemed that because this mission was connected to Sigyn he was beginning to sprout masochistic tendencies. Since a shaking physique, nausea and a colossal migraine among other things was not something he ordinarily enjoyed. Alas logically thinking he did like testing his limits and working on pushing them further away.

It took the shape-shifter a good couple of hours to reach the place he desired. It was to his luck that in the form of a huge wildcat his stamina was in a better shape. Given if his energy depletion that brought on physical disharmony would not be a factor, he would have managed to rush through the lengthy distance much, much faster. However the god of mischief still made it according to the schedule and it was quite a feat. To reach the area from his starting point would have taken at least a day on foot.

Much less time than he had presumed was wasted upon the inspection of an ancient portal. It proved to be functioning and only very little fussing was required to return its potential.

Leaving the sunburnt grassy field with a megalith structure behind him was not difficult. Often places laced with heavy ancient magic were difficult to enter and leave. The man did not feel the need to look back however.

The male changed his form once more to break down a long road. He retrieved his usual self only when he stood before the cave that led to Geirrodur's domain. The god of lies was allowed to pass without being forcefully dragged to their king, which was an improvement. The ruler of the Rock Trolls was expecting the Asgardian royalty so he did not comment on the boy-prince's nearly immediate return. He asked for a quiet place to recuperate (the leader had been told of the magician's method of traveling worlds as it was rather obvious) and the request was granted without any complaint.

The closed-in chamber built into the very rock was secluded enough and that was sufficient. The lie god was not foolish, therefore sleeping was not something he planned on doing. Alas he needed to regain strength, badly. A sleep-reminiscent state of trance, which purpose was to stock-up on energy is what he would spend at least half the evening on. It was an open-eyes sort of technique, it did not hinder ones' awareness or ability and capacity to react.

* * *

When he returned from the meditation-like phase the night was halved of its time. The prank he'd left in Alfheim was staring to trickle into motion.

He was given more than a dozen of creatures that he needed and they had already been introduced in detail what was to be accomplished. Trolls were not obedient creatures but if they existed in a community their leader's words were never questioned. The young one was not aware whether it was because they were too dull-witted (for some were not such) or simply because opposing was not in their nature. There was a wishing for 'good luck' by the Rock Troll king. It was not taken as sarcasm, for Geirrodur knew with whom he was dealing and how potentially dangerous the god was.

It took two days without rest to reach the old portal. Paranoid thoughts of unlikely scenarios of course did race through Loki's head. Were the beings to rebel against him, relieving them from existence would not be easy. More often than not they were heavily underrated. Truly Trolls were slow and frequently lacking mental strength but they were difficult to kill off. However he could easily retreat from them unscathed and they would never be agile enough to catch him. The god of deceit was not one to _play_ fair. Others who denied the very idea of fighting not on equal terms were idiotic. There was no chance to stand on the same ground when the situation touched races completely different from one another. When comparing the two it was so: Aesir exceled in speed, Trolls exceled in brute force. Leveling such vast contrast was impossible. Going against an opponent of the Rock origin, when only packing your physical power, would lead to certain demise. Fortunately the Asgardians had such a thinking of fair warring (but oh, were they wrong, war was never fair) and it only aided the prince's scheme.

Without question the huge creatures entered through the stone portal. No worried and distrusting glances, no hesitation or superstitious whisperings were among them. The heir followed. The group entered the realm eternal. Such movement did not hinder the flow of Yggdrasill, therefore they were safe for the moment. But that was where the trick he'd left serve as a distraction. Not just in case, also for the reason of standing as proof that the god of mischief was nowhere near this world.

A day and a half (that had incorporated a short rest) was required to reach the southernmost border of Asgard. There the leading male instructed the Rock Trolls to begin the demolition of the great wall that surrounded the heart of the realm. The rising dust would obscure things well enough to lessen the image of reality, only the vague outlines and energy emanating would mislead into realizing this 'attack' as less for what it truly would be. To keep the clouds in position he was forced to use magic, very basic and it would easily dissipate. It would take time for Heimdall to take notice of this disturbance. And so the man left the creatures to wreak havoc and riot, while he himself returned to where he was presumed to be.

* * *

From Alfheim, where his trickery had already begun to tide-down, he called for the Bifrost. When the transportation was complete he was greeted without words from the immovable guardian. Alas there was this lecturing look that shined in those unnerving eyes, just the fiery orbs – for his expression betrayed nothing as usual (the heir believed that Heimdall experienced barely few emotions, all toned down and shapeless). Thus was good, very good – his childish prank (of big magnitude) had been perceived. The wicked one grinned at the blank man, showing his lack of care for anything. No one knew but he could never be tamed, never righted out of his sinister ways...

Following the norm the boy-prince informed those who it concerned of his return. And like that without a word of what he did or found, he shut himself in his rooms. There as always after such thirst for knowledge led journeys he would spend time barricaded in his study. Nearly nothing managed to drag the master magician out of it because until the learnings would be completely processed – the world was dead to him. Hopefully no one would uncharacteristically attempt such a feat of getting him out. So the empty chambers that the godling was presumably in were locked away.

The lie god lurked in the shadows. His nerves sizzled like a snare, it was unnecessary since his plan was foolproof. However the fact did not quell his anxiety. Enchanting someone into an idea, laying a thought that could not be denied into ones' subconscious, was difficult. No matter the meagerness of the threat the Odinfather would not take it lightly when it concerned Asgard's safety. The king would surely dispatch at least one of his famed Crimson Haws but it needed to be the right one. Suggesting which to the Allfather by magical means was out of the question. Loki's power was great, alas not great enough to pull it off. Even if he would be able to, the risks involved were not meek in any way. So he opted to weave it into someone else's head, someone that would not even register his meddling.

When the Rainbow Bridge guardian finally saw the attack-in-the-making on the heart of the realm, everything fell to place. The oaf Theoric volunteered to lead the party to the south region and to eliminate the monsters trying to seep through. His reason unvoiced but understood (just the way the god of lies wanted), was that he wanted to be victorious before his wedding. The Aesir commonly believed that being a glorious warrior was the biggest virtue of all for a man. And who wouldn't want such for a husband? _Pathetic_ – the hidden one sneered inwardly.

Odin agreed and accepted the offer. And so it was done. The satisfied smile that lit the short-haired, blond Hawk's face was nauseating, just as the manly pats on the back he received from his weapon-brothers. The king was serious and the group of ten men (the number was bound to suffice, not likely – was thought with a sinister grin) geared-up and left. They traveled quickly – eager to fight, to win and to receive the prize. But Sigyn – the victorious goddess was not smiling upon them...

* * *

**A/N **

**These notes are important, it would be best if you'd always read them!**

Most of you have probably read of Theoric; Sigyn's and Loki's marriage. In this note I will tell you from where this version is taken, what is canon and what is not, appearances and etc.

In the Marvel comics Sigyn is betrothed to Theoric. He is one of the personal guards of Odin, one of the Crimson Hawks, which is a group of elite warriors. The said band (Theoric included) does not exist in the Norse mythology. And so all of the trick-incorporating wedding is canon only to the Marvel comic books.

The Rock Troll King Geirrodur (also not part of the Norse myths) and his subjects according to the comics live beneath Asgard. I did not find this suitable for my story and I doubted that Odin would allow exceedingly questionable creatures to roam in his land. Therefore, the origin of these Trolls is in Svartalfheim, I believe it to be suitable considering its vast underground: caves, mines and what not.

The name of Geirrodur's spear is indeed Tordenstok, I have not taken it up to myself to conjure such details. I have no knowledge of any modern-day (much less ancient) Scandinavian tongues, which could at least serve as fundament for word-smithing.

The appearance of the King (or of the Rock Trolls for that matter) is not however Marvel-based. If it is difficult to envision what he's like in this fiction, then I can say that he would look similar to the _Great Goblin_ (the ruler of the Goblin Town in which the Dwarves and Bilbo had fallen) from _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_. Just without the vesicles and less grotesque looking.

In the comics Loki had aided to overthrow (here, to kill) the Rock Troll king Veldemaris (which in this fic was actually the current ruler's father). That is why he agreed to help eliminate a group of Asgardians that were to patrol the border. Theoric along with the men went to the southernmost border of Asgard, three weeks before the wedding and there he was killed (although how exactly that goes I do not know because I cannot find any databases that have this event described at the moment, I'm relying on the notes I've made during previous searches).

_**Do review and make my day, it encourages me to not abandon my writings! **_


End file.
